Erlösung
by callisto24
Summary: Spoilerwarnung: AU nach S9 Finale, schließt an die Ereignisse an. Geschrieben für den deutsch bigbang 2014 in LiveJournal. Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta-Leserin exiles diary für die fantastische Arbeit und an mangacrack für die geniale Kunst zur Geschichte. *hugs*


Titel: Erlösung

Autor: callisto24

Künstler: mangacrack

Beta-Leser: exiles_diary

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley

Pairings: Sam/Dean (pre), Dean/Crowley, Sam/Crowley

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Spoiler bis Season 9 Finale, Blut, Non-Con explizit, Gewalt, Tod von Hauptcharakteren, Suizid, Blasphemie, Bruderliebe

Inhalt: AU nach S9 Finale, schließt an die Ereignisse an.

Genre: Slash, Drama, Angst

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Geschrieben für deutsch_bigbang 2014 in LiveJournal – Vielen lieben Dank an exiles_diary für das sorgfältige und umsichtige Beta-Lesen. 3 Alle verbliebenen Fehler und Ungereimtheiten gehen auf das Konto meiner Huscheligkeit und ich entschuldige mich vielmals dafür.

Und natürlich auch vielen lieben Dank an mangacrack für die fantastische Kunst.

Castiel

Hinabzusteigen fiel Castiel nicht leicht. Der Himmel brauchte ihn. Nicht zum ersten Mal ließ eine Neuordnung zu wünschen übrig. Nicht zum ersten Mal drohte jeden Moment, das Chaos auszubrechen. Metatron gefangen war vielen ein Dorn im Auge. Den Einen reichte die Strafe nicht aus, Anderen erschien sie zu hart. Und Castiel war der Zwistigkeiten zwischen Engeln müde. Er war es müde, den immer wieder aussichtslosen Versuch zu unternehmen, zu schlichten. Auch hörte beileibe nicht jeder auf ihn. Sein Ruf eilte ihm voraus, und je nachdem, wen man befragte, war der gut oder schlecht.

Doch den Problemen in höheren Sphären zum Trotz hatte Castiel keine andere Wahl als zurückzukehren. Metatron hatte Dean Winchester getötet, hörte nicht auf, sich mit seiner Tat zu brüsten, und als der schmerzhafte Schock nachließ, verspürte Castiel den Zwang, dort unten nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zu sehen und zu hören, von jemand anderem als dem gehässigen Erzengel in seinem Verließ, was sich wirklich abgespielt hatte. Von Sam zu hören, der nun alleine zurückblieb, und dessen Schmerz Castiel sich nicht auszumalen versuchte. Es war nicht allzu lange her, da hatte Sam ihn um Erlösung angefleht, da hätte der alles getan und erduldet, um die Schuld zu mindern, die er sich immer wieder auflud.

Den Weg fände Castiel im Schlaf, sofern er denn Schlaf nötig hätte. Ohne nachzudenken und ohne seine rebellische Gnade allzu sehr zu beanspruchen, sank er tiefer zur Erde, und betrat den Bunker. Die Zeit, die im Himmel vergangen war, glich hier unten einem Wimpernschlag, und Castiel spürte sofort die Aura des Todes. Er roch das Blut und all seine überirdischen Sinne zogen ihn tiefer in das Bauwerk.

Doch stimmte etwas nicht. Mit dem nächsten Schritt fühlte er es deutlicher. Der Tod hatte Einzug gehalten, doch Deans Seele nicht aus seinem Körper befreit, sie nicht in die Freiheit entlassen.

Bislang mochte Castiel geglaubt haben, dass Schwierigkeiten im Bereich der himmlischen Bürokratie für Verzögerung sorgte, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er bereits mit dem ersten Blick auf Metatrons irres Grinsen, dass Dean keinen Frieden fand. Eigentlich ahnte er es bereits in dem Moment, in dem er vom Kainsmal erfuhr. Nichts Gutes konnte aus diesem Fluch entstehen, doch war es schlimmer gekommen, als er fähig gewesen war, sich zu erträumen.

Er schloss die Augen, bemühte seine Vorstellungskraft, sah Sam vor einem auf den Boden gezeichneten Pentagramm sitzen, sah ihn Beschwörungsformeln aussprechen.

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht Sam, der es besser als jeder andere wissen sollte, dass Verhandlungen wie diese nur in Finsternis mündeten.

Crowley!

Castiel öffnete die Augen. Crowley war hier gewesen. Aber nicht auf Sams Beschwörung hin.

Mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, den abzweigenden Gang und starrte an der offenstehenden Tür vorbei in Sams Zimmer. Kahle Wände, ein vom Strom genommener Laptop, ein paar Akten, mehr war neben dem einsamen Bett nicht zu sehen. Doch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Laken angezogen und Castiel ertappte sich dabei, wie er mit brennenden Augen auf die rostbraunen Blutflecken starrte, die sich dort abzeichneten.

Hier hatte Dean gelegen, er wusste es. Doch dann sah er nichts mehr. Dunkelheit herrschte in dem Raum, unheilvolle Stille.

Dass Sam Crowley beschworen hatte, war längst Vergangenheit. Dass der hier aufgetaucht war, und Deans Körper mit sich genommen hatte, ebenfalls.

So langsam die Zeit auf Erden auch verging, es war zu viel davon verstrichen, seitdem er sie mit Gadreel verlassen hatte. Was er von Sam empfing, war nicht gut. War im Grunde nie wirklich gut gewesen. Doch bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er doch immer den Kampf in ihm gespürt, den Wunsch, das Richtige zu tun. Dieser Wille funkelte ähnlich wie in Dean, nur weniger hell und strahlend. Verdunkelt durch eine Vergangenheit, für die Sam nicht verantwortlich war. Überschattet von der Willkür der Mächte, die ihre Streitigkeiten auf dem Rücken erwählter Menschen austrugen. Auch Dean zählte zu deren Opfern und Castiel fühlte nicht zum ersten Mal seine Mitschuld an der irreparablen Verletzung einer Seele, die erschaffen worden war, um zu leuchten.

Und doch - wäre der Plan der Engel aufgegangen, hätte Dean Michael akzeptiert, dann befände sich Sams Seele nun inmitten der Verdammnis. Dann gäbe es für ihn keine Hoffnung, hätte sie nie gegeben. Und dass Dean das nie zugelassen hätte, das verstand Castiel inzwischen.

Er sah den Gang hinunter. Am Ende schien gedämpftes, kaum wahrnehmbares Licht. Dort spürte er Sam.

Langsam näherte Castiel sich dem Raum, erinnerte sich. Ein Teil der Bibliothek befand sich darin, abgetrennt von dem ausladenderen Raum. Ein Bereich, der dem Tod und der Vernichtung gewidmet war, der sich mit dunkelster Magie beschäftigte.

Castiels Schritte wurden schneller, stoppten erst, als er Sam zu Gesicht bekam.

Den Alkohol, das Erbrochene, das Blut roch er bereits zuvor. Nicht Deans, sondern in diesem Falle Sams und als er ihn sah, verstand er. Sam hatte sich beide Hände aufgeschnitten, fing das Blut in einem Behälter. Verstreut lagen Papiere, Zeichnungen satanischer Symbolen, Anweisungen dunkelster Magie und Beschwörungsformeln. Eine umgekippte Flasche Whiskey war zur Wand gerollt, eine andere stand auf dem Schreibtisch, an dem Sam saß. Dessen Blick war glasig, er sah an Castiel vorbei. Eine der blutenden Hände hielt ein verschmiertes Glas und als Castiel näherkam, hob Sam es an seine Lippen, lehrte es mit einem Zug. Castiel beobachtete, wie er schluckte, wie sein Hals arbeitete. Er bemerkte durch Feuchtigkeit schwarz erscheinende Wimpern, rot geränderte Augen, Tränenspuren auf Sams Wangen, und wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte.

Langsam drehte Sam sich zu ihm.

"Er kommt nicht", sagte Sam undeutlich, stellte das Glas ab und sah auf die Wunde in seiner Hand. Castiel erkannte einen weiteren Schnitt an der Innenseite des Handgelenks.

"Nicht einmal Crowley nimmt mein Blut. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Die Worte vermischten sich und Castiel sah eine Träne, die aus dem Augenwinkel quoll, langsam ihren Weg zum Kinn entlang kroch.

Sam blinzelte. Seine Lippen zitterten. "Er geht keinen Handel mit mir ein. Ich - ich habe ihn beschworen und er - er stahl Dean."

Castiel nickte zögernd. "Warum sollte er das tun?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist wahnsinnig. Er ist - Crowley." Ein Laut, ähnlich einem Schluchzen und nur ungleich verzweifelter entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Es ist seine Schuld", flüsterte er heiser. „Er zog Dean dort hinein und jetzt nahm er ihn mir weg."

„Du denkst, es geht ihm um dich?" Castiel kniff die Lider zusammen, musterte den gebrochenen Mann vor sich.

Langsam schüttelte Sam den Kopf, wurde mit einem Mal bleich, und lief um die Nase herum grün an. „Mir ist schlecht", wisperte er und presste eine Hand gegen den Mund.

Mit nur einem Schritt war Castiel bei ihm, stützte ihn, indem er seinen Arm um ihn legte, Sams Bewegung folgte. Der krümmte sich nach vorne und Castiel gelang es gerade noch, den Papierkorb näher zu schieben, bevor Sam sich erbrach. Castiel hielt ihn aufrecht, spürte, dass jede Kraft den Körper in seinen Armen verlassen hatte, dass nur noch die Krämpfe es waren, die ihn bewegten. Endlich endeten auch die und Castiel hob Sam mühelos an, bis es dem gelang, zumindest einen Stand zu imitieren, ein paar wenige Schritte, bevor er erneut zusammensackte und es zuließ, dass Castiel ihn bis zum Sofa beförderte, ihn dort vorsichtig ablegte.

Als Castiel sich wieder aufrichtete, schien Sam in Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken zu sein. Die bleiche Haut, der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und die langen Strähnen, die dunkel und feucht an seinen Schläfen klebten, verdeutlichten den schlechten Zustand, in dem er sich befand. Selbst wenn Castiel nur auf eine kurze Episode zurückblicken konnte, während der er gefühlt hatte wie ein Mensch, während der er wirklich verstanden hatte, wie es in anderen Menschen aussah, erschreckte ihn der Anblick. Die bloße Ahnung dessen, was Sam empfand, was er erlitt, berührte eine Seite in ihm, von der er sich gewünscht hätte, dass sie mit dem Wiedererlangen einer Gnade, der Rückkehr in die Reihen der Engel verstummt sei. Selbst wenn es nicht seine Gnade war, selbst wenn die flüchtig blieb, keine Konstante in seiner theoretisch ewig andauernden Existenz darstellte, so sollte sie doch ausreichen, um unnötige und nie vollständig begriffene Empfindungen wie Mitgefühl oder Empathie ad absurdum zu führen. Kein Engel benötigte Emotionen. Auch wenn Castiel dereinst die Menschheit bis zu einem gewissen Grad um ihre Fähigkeit zu lieben und zu leiden bewundert hatte, so war ihm längst klar, dass der Preis keinesfalls dem Wert entsprach. Er spürte ihn körperlich, mit dem Stich, der dort, wo sein Herz sein sollte, einen Schmerz auslöste, den er nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Castiel straffte seine Schultern, wandte den Blick ab. Er studierte das Chaos um ihn herum, ließ den Weg, den er durch den Bunker genommen hatte, vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal ablaufen. Chaos atmeten auch hier die Wände. Es war, als könne er die Spuren sehen, die Sams Verzweiflung hinterlassen hatte.

"Sam", sagte er traurig und schüttelte seinen Mantel ab, bevor er sich die Grippe ins Gedächtnis rief, die er im letzten Jahr durchgemacht hatte. Auch wenn kein Vergleich zu Sams Situation bestand, suchte er doch nach Decken, Wasser und Lappen. Schließlich setzte er sich zu Sam, begann damit dessen Wunden zu heilen, reinigte Gesicht, Mund und Hände, senkte das Fieber und, wie er hoffte, erholsamen Schlaf über ihn.

Dean

"Da werden Erinnerungen wach, nicht wahr?" Crowley sah Dean prüfend an, sein aufmerksamer Blick entlarvte das breite, selbstbewusste Grinsen als Tarnung.

Dean legte den Kopf schief, sah sich um, ließ dann seine Augen schwarz werden. Einfach so, weil er es konnte, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Und weil er den Eindruck hatte, dass es Crowley irritierte. Armer Crowley, Dean roch dessen Menschlichkeit noch mit zwei Metern Abstand.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, erwiderte dann das überzeugte Lächeln. "Hölle ist Hölle", sagte er. "Überall gleich. Solltest du als ihr König das nicht wissen?"

Missbilligend schnalzte Crowley mit der Zunge. "Ich bitte dich", erklärte er und sein schulmeisterlicher Tonfall amüsierte Dean mehr noch als sein schottischer Akzent. Er holte das Grün zurück in seine Augen und beobachtete Crowleys Reaktion. Der war so leicht zu durchschauen, wenigstens für ihn, wenigstens jetzt.

"So einfach ist es bei Weitem nicht. Ich lege großen Wert auf den individuellen Aspekt. Niemals verhielte ich mich so durchschaubar wie der unkultivierte Abschaum, der dich auf der Streckbank hatte. Immer wieder dasselbe, keine Variablen, das war deiner nicht würdig."

"Nett von dir." Dean spitzte die Lippen. "Gelernt habe ich allerdings einiges damals."

"Und das wird dir auch in Zukunft von Nutzen sein." Crowley nickte stolz. "Aber bisweilen arbeiten wir noch an deiner Fortbildung. Vielleicht interessiert es dich zu sehen, was sich Luzifer für deinen Bruder im Käfig ausgedacht hat. Zu abgeschmackt für mich, aber der abgebrannte Engel trägt nicht umsonst einen akzeptabel schlechten Ruf vor sich her."

"Nein." Es kam zu heftig heraus. Dean war sich dessen am Rande bewusst. Doch auf die Dunkelheit, den Schatten, der aus seinem Inneren in das kroch, was er gerne als seinen Verstand bezeichnete, und weniger als das, was von seinen Gefühlen noch existierte, verzichtete er gerne.

"Ich will nichts von Sam wissen", fügte er hinzu, ohne zu wissen, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu erklären.

Er spürte Crowleys Blick auf sich, prüfend, und er hob das Kinn, erwiderte ihn stolz.

Crowley bewegte die Augenbrauen, lächelte dann wieder. "Wie du willst", sagte er und seufzte betont. "Natürlich haben auch wir Dämonen unsere wunden Punkte. Es kommt darauf an, sie abzuschleifen."

"So wie du das tust, indem du dir Blut besorgst?"

Dean wusste, wie er die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Es war ein Spiel. Der König der Hölle ein fraglos amüsanter, unbedingt unterhaltsamer Gegner.

Wie erwartet, hatte er Crowley abgelenkt.

"Daran arbeite ich", erklärte der und das Grinsen kehrte zurück. "Von einem Ritter der Hölle erwarte ich allerdings auch einen gewissen Einsatz."

Dean strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Klinge seines Schwertes. Scharf, obwohl es nicht so aussah, tödlich, abstoßend in seiner Hässlichkeit, und kraftvoll lag es schwer in seiner Hand.

"Einsatz war nie das Problem", sagte er und lächelte, erlaubte der Stärke, die ihn durchdrang, jeden Gedanken, jedes Gefühl, das ihn schwächen könnte, auszulöschen.

Sam

"Dean?" Sam fuhr aus einem Traum. Seine Zunge war trocken, der Geschmack in seinem Mund scheußlich. Er hustete, schloss die Augen, zwang den Schwindel, der ihn erfassen wollte, zurück. Dean war nicht hier. Die Realität stürzte auf ihn ein. Ein weiterer Versuch, einer von inzwischen ungezählten Versuchen, Klarheit in Deans Verschwinden zu bekommen, war gescheitert.

Seine Augen brannten, und er würgte, glaubte mit einem Mal keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Etwas hielt ihn fest und er kämpfte, um sich zu befreien. Bis er bemerkte, dass es eine Decke war, die jemand um ihn drapiert hatte, die sich anfühlte, als wolle sie ihn einschnüren. Sein Schrei erstickte in der Kehle und plötzlich fiel die Decke auf den Boden und er befand sich auf der Couch im Bunker, in einem der mit Bücherregalen angefüllten Räume, in denen er bereits öfter eingenickt oder vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden war. Doch dieses Mal war es anders, er befand sich nicht allein im Raum. Bevor er den Gedanken, den Wunsch nach Dean formulieren, erkennen konnte, sah er Castiel, der ihm gegenüber saß. Auf einem der Stühle, über dessen Lehne sein Mantel hing, während er vornübergebeugt, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, ihn ansah.

"Cas", sagte er rau und das Wort schmerzte in seiner Kehle und in seinem Kopf. Er erinnerte sich an Alkohol, an zu viel Alkohol und an Blut.

"Du musst damit aufhören", sagte Castiel.

"Womit?" Sam setzte sich auf, stöhnte, rieb sich mit kalten Händen seine Stirn. "Dean trinkt - trank auch - ständig."

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und Sam schloss die Augen. Der Anblick des Engels weckte Schwindel in ihm, und der verringerte sich nicht durch die rötlich eingefärbte Dunkelheit, die ihn nun umgab.

"Das meine ich nicht." Castiels Stimme durchdrang den Nebel und widerstrebend hob Sam die Lider.

"Ich rede von den Beschwörungen", fuhr Castiel fort. "Crowley ist unangefochten Herrscher, er taucht auf, wenn er es für richtig hält. Und kein anderer Dämon ist es wert, dass du dein Blut für ihn vergießt."

Sam schnaubte unhörbar. "Es muss Crowley gewesen sein", sagte er heiser. "Er war es, der die ganze Zeit um Dean herumgetanzt ist. Er war es, der all das geplant hat. Und wenn dem nicht so war, dann soll er es mir ins Gesicht sagen."

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich mit neuer Intensität in Sams.

"Du denkst, er wollte, dass Dean stirbt."

Mit Castiels Worten quoll vertraute Qual in Sam hoch, drohte ihn mit neuer Macht zu ersticken, überrollte ihn wie eine Welle.

"Ich weiß nicht, was er wollte", sagte er heiser. "All das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Castiel sah ihn immer noch an, lehnte sich jedoch zurück. "Mit Sicherheit wird es einen geben", bemerkte er. "Ich kenne Crowley. Und ich traue ihm alles zu."

"Du kanntest auch Metatron." Sam konnte den Zorn in seinen Worten, in den sich sein Schmerz mit jedem Atemzug verwandelte, nicht zügeln. So fehlgerichtet der auch war, bemerkte er doch den schwachen, für ungeübte Augen kaum wahrnehmbaren Anflug von Schuld, den Castiels Hülle ausstrahlte. Nur eine Sekunde, nur mit dem Herabfallen der Schultern, mit dem leichten Öffnen der blassen Lippen, der Unsicherheit, dem Flackern in dem sonst so klaren Blau seiner Iris. Es zahlte sich aus, Castiel seit Jahren zu kennen, und doch gewann Sam keine Befriedigung aus dem Wissen. Er senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst", sagte er leise, und sah erst auf, als Castiels Hand plötzlich auf seiner lag.

"Ich verstehe das", sagte Castiel. "Und ich werde dir helfen."

"Warum?" Sam blinzelte.

Castiel neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite, betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Weil die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende ist. Noch lange nicht."

"Dean ist ..."

"Tot", ergänzte Castiel. "Aber deshalb nicht unerreichbar. Und wenn du das nicht wüsstest, unternähmest du nicht die Anstrengungen, die ich hier wahrnehme."

Sam starrte ihn an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken, überhaupt einen Gedanken zu fassen und zu halten.

Castiels Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Du bist krank", stellte er fest und Sam öffnete den Mund, doch die Entgegnung blieb in seinem Hals stecken. "Und du weinst", sagte Castiel, in dem ihm eigenen, neutralen Ton, nicht mehr oder weniger als eine sachliche Feststellung. Sam wollte widersprechen, doch dann schmeckte er die salzige Flüssigkeit auf seinen trockenen Lippen, fühlte, wie sie zu zittern begannen und er senkte den Kopf, erlaubte seinem Haar über das Gesicht zu fallen, als der Schutz, den es ihm nicht bot.

Er besaß jedes Recht zu weinen, er hatte seinen Bruder verloren. Und doch konnte er die Tatsache unmöglich akzeptieren. Er hob den Kopf, fuhr sich mit zitternden, schweißnassen Händen über die feuchten Wangen.

"Was weißt du?", fragte er und glaubte für einen Augenblick tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf Castiels Lippen zu entdecken.

Dean

Dean steckte das Schwert weg, genoss die Hitze, die seine Finger, seine Muskeln, seinen Körper erwärmten.

Crowley warf ihm einen wohlwollenden Blick zu, rieb sich die Hände. "Gut gemacht, Dean. Nicht umsonst bist du auf dem Weg der erste Ritter meiner Hölle zu werden."

Dean schürzte die Lippen. "Ich bin der einzige Ritter deiner Hölle. Und darum gebettelt habe ich nicht." Er strich über den Griff des Schwertes. "Es fühlt sich lediglich gut an, unter den Monstern aufzuräumen. Das ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als ich immer schon getan habe."

Crowley lächelte. "Dean, Dean. Du unterschätzt dich immer noch. Du bist viel mehr als mein Werkzeug." Ein Schatten wanderte über sein Gesicht und Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, musterte ihn prüfend.

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich es mir anders vorgestellt habe. Du weißt, dass ich nie wollte, dass du stirbst. Das ist so profan, so gewöhnlich. Weder deiner noch meiner würdig." Crowley schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte betont. "Das Mal hätte dich auch auf andere Art verwandeln können." Er spitzte die Lippen. "Aber es ist wie es ist, und mit der Endgültigkeit der Ereignisse ergeben sich neue Herausforderungen. Ich denke, wenn ich erst Abaddons letzte Anhänger ausgemerzt habe, brechen goldene Zeitalter an."

"Du meinst, wenn ich sie ausgemerzt haben werde." Dean leckte sich die Lippen, glaubte das Blut der getöteten Dämonen zu schmecken. Es schmeckte gut, und Crowleys Anerkennung tat gut. Ein wenig wie damals, als er Kind gewesen war, und John ihn gelobt hatte. Dean brach den Gedanken ab, schob ihn in den Bereich des Vergessenen. An die Vergangenheit, an jede Vergangenheit zu denken, brachte ihn nur durcheinander, hielt ihn davon ab, der zu sein, der er war. Der er sein sollte. Als der er geschaffen wurde. Immer wieder von Neuem.

In Crowleys Augen glitzerte es. Dean kannte diesen Blick, hob beide Augenbrauen.

"Dreh es wie du willst", sagte Crowley. "Aber ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist mein erster Ritter, und mein einziger. Genau für diese Existenz geschaffen, hier unten, mit mir." Er kam einen Schritt näher. "Leugne es nicht. Ich weiß zu gut, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst, bei mir und mit dieser Bestimmung. War es nicht schon immer so? Wusstest du nicht im Grunde immer schon, wohin es dich zieht?"

Dean verdrehte die Augen, ließ Dunkelheit über seine Iris wandern, lachte in sich hinein, als er Crowleys Zögern wahrnahm. Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, legte Crowley zwei seiner Finger über die Lippen. "Weißt du eigentlich wie erbärmlich du dich manchmal verhältst? Sei froh, dass ich niemand Anderen Zeuge deiner Schwäche werden lasse."

Crowley ergriff Deans Hand, schnell und fest, hielt sie in schraubstockartigen Griff und Dean verzog den Mund.

Leicht war zu vergessen, wie mächtig Crowley wirklich war. Selbst wenn dessen fast schon irritierenden Anflüge von Menschlichkeit gelegentlich etwas anderes vorgaukelten.

"Denkst du, Dean?", flüsterte der in sein Ohr und Dean erlaubte seinem Körper ein leichtes Zittern. Oh ja, er wusste, was Crowley mochte, kannte all die Knöpfe, die er drücken konnte, um ihn in seinem Sinne tanzen zu lassen. Wenigstens bis zu einem gewissen Grad, bis zu der Grenze, die ein Diener der Hölle allein aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb nicht überschritt. Und war das nicht ein ungemein beruhigender, geradezu friedvoller Gedanke? Zu wissen, wohin er gehörte, wo seine Aufgaben lagen, was erlaubt und richtig war, das erschiene Dean wie ein Luxus, den er lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Zumindest wenn er sich die Zeit nähme, um über dergleichen Dinge nachzugrübeln.

Was ihm nicht einfiel, nicht jetzt, wo sein Leben so klar und einfach war. So angenehm ruhig. Wo seine Stärke eine Funktion erfüllte, ihn Hitze und Blut wärmten. Seine Energie endlos, seine Lust ewig währte.

Crowley presste seine Lippen auf Deans, biss in seine Unterlippe, und Dean spürte den Wirbel, die Schatten, die ihn durch die aufragenden Illusionen der einen Hölle in die nächste führten.

"Ich dachte, wir tun es zur Abwechslung hier", sagte Crowley, seine Stimme tief, so rau, als habe Dean seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt, wie dieser es sich von Zeit zu Zeit erträumte. Er presste Dean auf die Folterbank, die für Jahrzehnte eine Konstante in einer grausamen Existenz gewesen waren. Und Dean lachte. Blutige Lippen wanderten über Crowleys stoppelige Wangen, öffneten sich, als Crowley ihn an dem Ort aufriss, an dem er ungezählte Male auseinandergeschnitten, gequält, und letztendlich gebrochen worden war. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Was zählte war der Moment, der Schrei, in dem sich ihre Stimmen vermischten, während sie zu schnell und doch nicht schnell genug den Höhepunkt erreichten, Crowley mit dämonischer Kraft seinen kalten Samen in ihn pumpte. Dean lachte und zwinkerte Alastairs Schatten zu, die sich um die Bank versammelt hatten, die wohlwollend nickten, bevor sie sich in Demut vor Crowley neigten.

"Kinder", sagte Crowley, und zog Dean hoch, noch immer tief in ihm vergraben. Sein Lächeln war schief. "Sie verstehen nicht, was wir haben. Es ist mehr an uns, um uns als Schmerz und Leid. Die Hölle, meine Hölle ist ein besonderer Ort."

Und Dean erwiderte den Kuss, spürte das Pulsieren des Schwertes in seinem Rücken, wie es seine Lust verstärkte, wie es seinen Wert steigerte, seine Bedeutung bewies.

Er war der eine, der einzige und damit der erste Ritter der Hölle. Alles was hinter ihm lag, hatte jede Bedeutung verloren, war nichts als eine Ansammlung wahllos verteilter Stolpersteine. Dafür gedacht, ihn abzulenken, zu verwirren, ihn von seinem wahren Ziel abzubringen. Das Ziel, das er nun erreicht hatte.

"Ich sehe, dass du verstehst", murmelte Crowley, Wohlwollen, vielleicht sogar Anerkennung in seiner Stimme. Dean biss ihm in die Zunge und Crowley lachte sein blutiges Lachen.

Castiel

"Du musst etwas wissen", drängte Sam. "Was ist mit Metatron? Was hat er gesagt?"

Castiel sah ihn an, verzog kurz die Lippen. Trotz seiner Bemühungen, Sam zu heilen, sah der nicht viel besser aus. Die Augen schienen zu groß in dem bleichen, fast schon hageren Gesicht. Die Lippen waren ausgetrocknet und die Schatten unter den Augen schienen sich mit jeder Minute zu vertiefen. Es ging mehr vor, als er mit seiner ramponierten Gnade überhaupt erfassen konnte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte Castiel sich ratlos, wenn es darum ging, wie er mit dem jüngeren Winchester umgehen sollte. Nicht zuletzt nagte der Schmerz auch an ihm, Deans Verlust eine offene Wunde, für die es keinen Trost gab, wenigstens nicht solange sein Verbleiben ein Rätsel blieb.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, legte die Hände auf den Tisch, betrachtete seine Handflächen, die Linien darin, die nichts bedeuteten. Wenigstens nicht dem zufolge, was er gelernt hatte. Und dass die Lehren des Himmels bestenfalls lückenhaft waren, dafür hatten sie längst Beweise gefunden.

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste mehr", sagte er. "Aber so wie es aussieht, kann ich nur raten." Er atmete aus, dachte an das Wunderwerk seiner Lungen und daran, dass Dean seinen Körper nun nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Gerade Dean, der seiner physischen Seite so viel Bedeutung beimaß – beigemessen hatte.

"Dann rate!" Sam starrte ihn immer noch an. Der rote Rand um seine Augen war geblieben, das leichte Zittern in seinen Händen ebenfalls. Er sollte essen, fiel Castiel ein. War es nicht so, dass Sam die Bedürfnisse seiner menschlichen Existenz vergaß, sobald Dean nicht in der Nähe war, um auf ihn zu achten? Castiel erinnerte sich, wie er ihn nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Fegefeuer wiedergesehen hatte. Wie schwach er ihm erschienen war, und das bereits vor dem Beginn der Prüfungen. Mochte Dean lamentiert haben, so viel er wollte, auch ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass die Zeit ohne Dean für Sam kein Ausflug in die Normalität gewesen war, wie er so gerne vorgegeben hatte. Es war nichts anderes als ein Überlebensinstinkt gewesen, der ihn dazu bewogen hatte, weiterzugehen.

Selbst damals, nach Deans Handel, seinem Weg in die Hölle, als Castiel noch die Chance gehabt hatte, Sam unbemerkt zu beobachten, da war der zusammengebrochen. Und damals war es Ruby gewesen, die ihn ihre Art zu kämpfen, zu überleben gelehrt hatte.

"Gesetzt den Fall, Crowley steckt hinter Deans Verschwinden ..." Castiel pausierte, überlegte kurz, ob es deutlicher oder nur rücksichtslos gewesen wäre von Deans Leiche zu sprechen. "Dann wird er nicht auftauchen, weil du ihn beschwörst. Er sieht dich, so viel ist sicher. Aber mit dem Schwert und seiner verstärkten Macht kann er sich der Beschwörung entziehen. Außer, du bietest ihm etwas."

Sam lachte bitter. "Was sollte ich ihm bieten? Er weiß, sie alle wissen, dass ich bereit bin, zu verkaufen, was noch mir gehört. Doch eine geschundene Seele, ein Leben angefüllt mit Enttäuschungen und Versagen, besitzt keinen Wert."

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Denk das nicht über dich", wandte er ein. "Dean hätte das nicht gewollt."

Sam sah zu Boden und als Castiel begriff, dass der ihm nicht glaubte, fuhr er rasch fort.

"Was Crowley will, ist deine Erniedrigung. Sein dämonisches Wesen kann sich einer solchen Verlockung nicht entziehen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich mich noch mehr erniedrigen sollte."

Castiel sah ihn an, spitzte die Lippen. "Ich glaube fast, dass dir bis dahin nicht mehr viel fehlt."

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Danke, Cas", sagte er bitter. "Du findest immer die richtigen Worte."

"Tatsächlich?" Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Dessen war ich mir nicht bewusst."

Er rieb sich die Schläfe. "Von meiner Gnade ist nicht mehr viel übrig", sagte er dann. "Wenigstens soweit ich das absehen kann." Er sah zu, wie Sam schluckte.

"Aber es reicht aus, um dir behilflich zu sein." Er legte den Kopf schief. "Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass Crowley verantwortlich ist."

"Natürlich ist er das." Sams Blick enthielt mit einem Mal Hoffnung und Castiel fragte sich, ob das mit der Wärme zu tun haben konnte, die in ihm aufstieg.

Er nickte, sah sich um. "Wir brauchen ein paar Dinge." Sam sprang auf, schwankte leicht und in der Sekunde stand Castiel neben ihm, hielt ihn fest. "Nicht dein Blut", sagte er fest und Sam nickte erschöpft.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er hierher kommt", gab Sam zu bedenken, während die Kräuter in der Messingschale verkohlten, die sich inmitten einer Kreidezeichnung befand, die Castiel ergänzt hatte.

"Ich kenne ihn", wiederholte Castiel. "Wenn er dich demütigen will, dann an dem Ort, an dem ihr ihn gefangen hieltet."

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Zeichnung erwachte zum Leben. Orange Flammen züngelten in die Höhe, umschlossen die Schale, umschlossen Sam, der neben ihr stand.

"Crowley", sagte er, und Castiel hätte ihn nicht darauf hinweisen müssen, gebrochen zu wirken. Sein gesenkter Kopf, das filzige Haar, der stumpfe Blick sagten genug aus, sollten bis in die Tiefen der Hölle ihre Botschaft schreien. Auch wenn Castiel es Sam nicht verriet, wusste er doch sehr gut, wie aufmerksam man dort unten auf alles reagierte, was die Winchesters seit deren Geburt anging. Nicht weniger aufmerksam als die Bewohner des Himmels.

"Du hast gewonnen", sagte Sam und das Knistern der Flammen übertönte seine heisere Stimme. "Du hast den Thron zurückgewonnen. Und ich bin machtlos. Jeder ist dir gegenüber machtlos. Das wird nie anders sein." Er atmete aus. Castiel sah zu, wie sich die Brust unter dem grauen T-Shirt hob und senkte, wie die Flammen lebendige Schatten über seinen Leib malten.

"Aber du hast es nicht alleine geschafft", fuhr Sam fort, leise und schwach. "Dean war bei dir. Und ich war bei Dean. Du schuldest mir etwas. Du schuldest mir Frieden. Sag mir, was du mit Dean gemacht hast. Sag mir wo er ist."

Castiel betrachte Sams Finger, die sich ineinander schlangen, die sich zu verknoten schienen. Unruhig, hektisch, ein schwacher Ausdruck der Gefühle, die in Sam tobten.

Er wich nicht zurück, als Crowley in einer Wolke aus Asche erschien, ihm gegenüber, genau im Blickfeld Sams, der sich aus dem Symbol nicht befreien konnte. Deshalb war Crowley aufgetaucht, wusste Castiel, der Anblick gefiel ihm.

Crowley legte einen Finger an seine Stirn, lächelte, hob beide Augenbrauen. "Du suchst deinen Bruder? Oder das was von ihm übrig ist."

Sam biss sich auf die Lippe. Castiel glaubte, Blut zu riechen.

"Ich will nur wissen, was mit ihm ist." Sams Stimme klang erstickt. "Du weißt, was für einen Jäger vorgesehen ... was ich hätte tun sollen."

Crowley schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. "Rührend wie abergläubisch ihr Menschen manchmal seid. Ich werde Dean davon berichten, es wird ihn amüsieren."

Sams Blick fiel zu Boden. Castiel sah zu, wie dessen Knie zitterten. "Was willst du damit sagen?" Er war kaum zu verstehen, doch Castiel wusste es besser als anzunehmen, dass Crowley seine Worte nicht hörte. Dessen Gesicht leuchtete im Schein der Flammen und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich sollte es dir wohl schonend beibringen, aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich."

Sams Lider zitterten, doch er hob sie nicht. Castiel spürte dessen Erschöpfung.

„Halte mich nicht für zurückgeblieben, Sam", mahnte Crowley. „Du erinnerst dich so gut wie ich daran, dass du es warst, der mir diesen Affen auf den Rücken geschnallt hat. Wer anders sollte auch auf die Idee kommen, als derjenige, der weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, Blut zu trinken." Er schnaubte lautlos. „Nur dass es dich stark werden ließ, mich aber schwächt."

„Das ist es?" Nun hob Sam doch den Blick und Castiel erkannte Verachtung darin. Zu deutlich, ein Risiko.

„Du willst dich dafür an mir rächen?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach was du willst, nimm was du willst. Wenn es dir hilft, mich umzubringen, dann tue das. Es ist mir gleich."

„Glaubst du, das wüsste ich nicht?" Crowley grinste. „Doch das wäre viel zu einfach." Er rümpfte die Nase. „Besser für dich, du weißt Bescheid. Es sollte dir klar sein, dass Dean nun bei mir ist. Auch wenn ich es mir besser vorgestellt hatte."

„Bei dir?" Sam bewegte sich auf Crowley zu, zuckte zurück, als die Flammen ihn berührten. Castiel merkte nicht, dass er selbst einen Schritt nach vorne gegangen war, kam erst wieder zu sich, als er das triumphierende Glitzern in Crowleys Augen registrierte.

Der nickte zufrieden, wedelte mit einer Hand. „Hätte ich nicht dieses Problem mit der Menschlichkeit, wäre mir sicher auch egal, dass mein Ritter von einem Erzengel abgestochen wurde. Vielleicht wäre ich ihm sogar dankbar, schickte er mir Dean doch auf diese Weise weitaus schneller und unproblematischer in meine Arme, als es dem Mal überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre."

„Dann …" Sams Stimme erstarb und Castiel beobachtete wie dessen Knie nachgaben, wie er auf den Boden sank, gefangen von Feuerlinien seine Hände nach Crowley ausstreckte. „Dann ist er …"

„Genau das." Crowley lächelte.

Die Flammen wurden dunkler und Castiel ahnte, dass Crowley nicht mehr lange blieb.

„Hilf mir", flehte Sam. „Lass mich mit ihm sprechen."

Crowleys Nasenflügel blähten sich auf. „Er wird dich in Stücke reißen." Seine Augen weiteten sich und das Lächeln kehrte zurück, blieb einen Augenblick, bevor es wieder verschwand. Der Dämon schürzte die Lippen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich sogar jetzt empfinde, selbst wenn es sich nur um Zweifel handelt." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber eines ist sicher, wenn du dich weiter einmischt – und damit meine ich auch den traurigen Geflügelten im Hintergrund – dann wird Dean dabei zusehen, wie du zerbröckelst. Und er wird auf deinem Grab tanzen."

Crowley grinste nun schief. „Dir ist klar, dass ihn das Mal unverwundbar erscheinen lässt. Niemand kann ihm etwas antun, niemand."

„Ich töte dich, Crowley", flüsterte Sam. „Ich werde dich umbringen." Und obwohl dessen Blick gesenkt war, erkannte, fühlte Castiel den Hass in seinen Worten. Er stürzte vorwärts, sprang über das verlöschende Feuer, registrierte kaum den Wirbel aus Staub, Asche und Schatten, in dem Crowley sich auflöste, während er Sam auffing. Der griff blind nach Halt, als wüsste er, dass er fiel, dass er durch den Boden hindurch brechen und in die Tiefen einer Hölle fallen werde, die sich keiner von ihnen vorzustellen vermochte.

Castiel schlang seine Arme um ihn, lauschte auf die schnellen, pfeifenden Atemzüge. Natürlich kannte Sam die Hölle, korrigierte er sich. Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht. Und wenn man so wollte, dann war er – Castiel – der Einzige, bei dem es lediglich für eine Stippvisite gereicht hatte.

„Es ist meine Schuld", keuchte Sam. „Ich habe ihn fortgetrieben, ihn immer wieder enttäuscht. Und jetzt ist er verloren."

Castiel presste instinktiv seine Lippen gegen Sams Hals, schmeckte Schweiß, Blut und Tränen. „Das ist er nicht", murmelte er schließlich. „Hast du nicht gehört, was Crowley gesagt hat?"

Sam versteifte sich in seinen Armen und Castiel atmete gegen die Haut, die eben noch seine Lippen berührt hatten. „Er sagte, dass Dean unverwundbar erscheint, nicht dass er es ist. Er sagte, dass sein Plan nicht aufging. Wie ihn früher seine Selbstsucht und Koketterie verrieten, so verrät ihn jetzt der Tropfen Menschlichkeit in seinem Blut."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sam zitterte und Castiel hielt ihn fester, wunderte sich darüber, wie schmal und kalt sich ein starker Mann wie Sam in seiner Umarmung anfühlte.

„Das Mal", fuhr Castiel fort. „Es besitzt große Macht. Crowley wollte sie für sich nutzen. Aber Crowley ist nicht derjenige, welcher eine Ewigkeit mit dieser Macht verbracht hat."

Sam wurde plötzlich still, hob kaum merklich den Kopf. „Kain", flüsterte er, und Castiel lächelte.

„Können wir ihn finden?", fragte Sam und Castiel nickte. „Ich bin mir dessen sicher."

Der letzte Funke war verglüht und die Dunkelheit umschloss sie beide inmitten der Steinmauern. Es roch verbrannt, roch nach Schwefel, nach Dämon und Verzweiflung, und doch brachte Castiel es nicht fertig, den Moment zu verabscheuen. Nicht solange er Sam hielt, ihm auf die Füße half und ihn stützte, während dieser aus dem Raum stolperte. Plötzlich hielt Sam inne.

„Dean", sagte er in die Dunkelheit. „Wenn Dean das ist, was Crowley sagt, dann werde ich ihn rufen. Dann existieren tausendfache Wege, ihn zu beschwören."

Castiel schluckte, blieb stehen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er und fragte sich zugleich, ob sein Zögern in der Frage begründet lag, wie es sich anfühlen würde, einem Dean zu begegnen, der ihm fremd war.

Sam klammerte sich fester an seinen Arm. „Du hilfst mir doch", drängte er. Castiel schwieg, doch er führte ihn weiter, zurück in den Teil des Bunkers, in dem das Licht funktionierte. Er ließ es zu, dass Sam zum Bücherregal stolperte, dass er scheinbar wahllos Bände aus den Reihen zog, sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, bevor er am Fuß des einen Regales niedersank und einen Band nach dem anderen aufschlug.

„Sam", flüsterte Castiel und sah die Abbildungen historischer Drucke, die verfälschten Zeichnungen des Kainsmals, die grau schattierten Fotos von Gemälden, die immer wieder und immer wieder auf andere Weise das eine Thema erschöpften.

„Ich werde ihn finden", sagte Sam und sah zu Castiel auf. Der beugte sich zu ihm hinab, schloss das Buch, verdeckte das Abbild des Brudermordes und legte seine Hand an Sams Schläfe. „Das wirst du", flüsterte er und schickte Sam in traumlosen Schlaf.

Sam

Als Sam erwachte, war er alleine. Er spürte das Fehlen jeder Gesellschaft wie einen Schmerz, der dem Augenblick der Unklarheit während des Auftauchens aus tiefem Schlaf folgte. Plötzlich kehrte alles in sein Bewusstsein zurück, Deans Tod, Castiels Besuch, Crowleys Beschwörung.

Er setzte sich auf, rieb seine Stirn, konnte sich nicht erinnern, auf die Couch gelangt zu sein, oder daran, sich Decken besorgt oder den Raum aufgeräumt zu haben. Doch Castiel war fort und Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Kain, er musste Kain finden. Wenn das Mal der Auslöser war, dann würde Kain es zurücknehmen und Dean befreien. Es war der einzige Weg.

Sam leckte sich die trockenen Lippen, stand auf, taumelte leicht. Dean zu beschwören sollte leicht sein, allein in seinem Zimmer fände sich genug Material, das Blut aus Sams Bettlaken war nicht einmal notwendig.

Sam fand eine Flasche Wasser und leerte sie beinahe in einem Zug. Er rieb sich die Augen, strich sein Haar zurück, und suchte dann den Raum auf, den er seit Deans Tod vermieden hatte.

Als er die Tür öffnete, schlug ihm Deans Essenz entgegen, glaubte er ihn neben sich zu spüren, ihn zu riechen, sein Lachen zu hören, und die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er sank schwer auf Deans Bett nieder, rieb sich Wangen und Stirn, presste die Lippen zusammen.

Zeit sich zu konzentrieren, Zeit sich zusammenzureißen.

Er zählte seine Atemzüge, lehnte sich nach vorne, öffnete den Schrank unter Deans Nachttisch. Der Whiskey darin war unberührt und das allein hätte ihm eine Warnung sein sollen, dass mit dem Bruder etwas nicht stimmte. Vor Tagen, damals, als er noch etwas hätte ändern können.

Er weinte, öffnete die Flasche, verschluckte sich an der scharfen Flüssigkeit, hustete, und trank erneut.

„Ich hole dich zurück, Dean", flüsterte er heiser und wartete darauf, dass sich der Tumult in seinem Kopf und in seinen Eingeweiden beruhigte.

Als er auf die Füße kam, war die Flasche halb geleert, sein Gang unsicher, seine Bewegungen fahrig. Doch Gelerntes verschwand nicht, sein Feuerzeug funktionierte, seine Stimme gehorchte. Dean würde auftauchen. Er spürte ihn, es gab zu viel, das sie verband, als dass er fortbleiben könnte.

Schwarze Augen betrachteten die Teufelsfalle an der Decke. „Nicht doch in meinem Zimmer, Sammy", sagte Dean und grinste. Es wirkte schief und unecht und Sam schwankte vorwärts und wieder zurück, hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Dean zu berühren, ihn zurückzuholen, und festzuhalten, und dem seit seiner Kindheit geschulten Instinkt, einen Dämon zu bekämpfen.

„Ich bringe das in Ordnung", versprach Sam. Seine Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich, seine Arme und Knie zitterten.

„Tatsächlich?" Dean zeigte weiße Zähne. „Ich gewinne den Eindruck, als könntest du dich kaum auf den Beinen halten."

Sam öffnete den Mund. Sein Blick fiel auf das grässliche Schwert, das Dean auf seinen Rücken geschnallt hatte, das wirkte, als sei es nun ein Teil von ihm. Lebendig und vibrierend, benetzt von Blut.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Sam. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen, hätte das nie zulassen dürfen."

„Ach Sammy." Dean verdrehte die Augen und für einen Moment kehrte das Grün in sie zurück, funkelte neckend, bevor es dem Schwarz wich. „Du weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." Deans Stimme klang selbstsicher, freimütig. Er stand stolz, breitbeinig inmitten des Raums. Dass die Falle ihn nicht lange halten konnte, wurde Sam bewusst.

„Es ist perfekt", sagte Dean und Falten bildeten sich um seine schwarzen Augen. „Ich bin Crowleys erster Mann. Und gleichzeitig erledige ich mehr Abschaum, als es mir als Mensch je möglich gewesen wäre."

„Dean!" Sam trat einen Schritt nach vorne, schwankte erneut.

„Sieh dich an!" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht das Wasser reichen. Bleib hier, vergrabe dich unter deinen Büchern. War es nicht ohnehin das, was du eigentlich immer wolltest?"

Sam schüttelte den schmerzenden Kopf. „Ich wollte immer nur dich", sagte er, und die Bedeutung seiner Worte sank erst im Nachhinein ein, nährte in ihm den Wunsch vor Scham in den Boden zu versinken.

„Alle wollen mich", lachte Dean. „Und früher – der alte Dean – hätte sich vielleicht gefragt, was er falsch gemacht hat. Woran es lag, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder und er wie Kletten ineinander verhakten. Ineinander verkettet, mit Hass, Liebe, unausgesprochenen Sehnsüchten, die sie von innen auffraßen." Er zwinkerte Sam zu. „Der heutige Dean findet den Gedanken nur noch lustig." Er straffte den Rücken. „Wie dem auch sei, besser du öffnest den Kreis. Ich bin sicher, dass du nicht möchtest, dass Crowley davon erfährt, wie du dem Dämon seine Zeit stiehlst, der seine Heerscharen anführt."

„Dean", wisperte Sam. „Das bist nicht du."

„Das ist mein verbessertes Ich", erwiderte Dean, ebenso leise. „Und du solltest mich loslassen, bevor du es näher kennenlernst."

Sam registrierte kaum das Rauschen von Flügeln, den belustigten Blick, der Deans Verschwinden vorausging, nachdem ein Windzug das Kreidesymbol zerstört hatte.

„Es gibt einen Weg", sagte Castiel, als Sam endlich aufsah.

„Denn die Geschichten, die wir über das Kainsmal gehört haben, decken nur einen Teil der Wahrheit ab."

Castiel

„Wir finden Kain über Deans Blut", erklärte Castiel später, nachdem Sam zu sich gekommen war. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Und du weißt, dass der Dämon, den du gesehen hast, nur die äußere Hülle Deans darstellt. Wir wissen nicht, wie es in seinem Inneren aussieht, wie zerstört, wie dämonisch seine Seele ist."

„Das spielt keine Rolle." Sam warf den blutgetränkten Kissenbezug in die Flammen, sah zu, wie er Feuer fing. „Es geht immer um das Blut", flüsterte er.

Castiel nickte widerstrebend.

„Und wenn wir Kain gefunden haben?", fragte Sam und seine Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor, warfen Schatten über seine Haut.

Castiel zögerte. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen", sagte er langsam. „Aber es ist der einzige Weg. Du wirst nur dann stark genug sein, es mit Dean aufzunehmen, wenn du Blut trinkst, Kains Blut."

Sam hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Das ist ein Ortungszauber", sagte er schließlich. „Wir wollten Kain finden, um mehr über das Mal zu erfahren."

Castiel nickte. „Und das werden wir auch. Doch die Grundzüge liegen mir längst offen. Und sie erfordern den Kampf mit deinem Bruder."

Er beobachtete wie Sam schluckte, wie dessen Blick unruhig wurde. „Ich werde nicht mit Dean kämpfen, niemals", sagte er und es klang so fest wie Castiel es erwartet hatte.

„Das wirst du auch nicht", sagte er nachdenklich. „Du wirst ihn nicht bekämpfen, du wirst ihn erlösen. Aber nur mit der Hilfe von Kain wird dir das gelingen."

Sams Atem ging zu schnell. „Ich kann nicht", sagte er. „Ist es das, was ich denke? Ist es vorherbestimmt?"

„Nichts ist vorherbestimmt." Castiel lächelte. „Das müsstet ihr doch am besten wissen."

„Es wird nicht funktionieren." Sam ging einen Schritt rückwärts, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und sah zu, wie der Qualm des Feuers sich verdichtete, einen Weg zu der ausgebreiteten Landkarte fand und eine Linie in diese einbrannte.

„Die Prüfungen haben mich gereinigt. Ich – es ist kein Dämonenblut mehr in mir. Was Azazel in mir gesät hat, wurde ausgetrieben, ich konnte es spüren." Er klang verzweifelt, als klammere er sich an einen mühselig errichteten Strohhalm, den jedoch der schwächste Wind umwerfen konnte, und Castiel brachte es nicht über sich, ihm die Illusion zu nehmen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr", wich er aus. „Was in deiner Blutlinie, in deinen Genen verankert ist, das wird durch die geringste Menge an dämonischem Blut aktiviert. Was auch immer die Prüfungen ausgemerzt haben, deren Wirkung wird nichtig."

Er sagte nicht, dass Sam verflucht war, es durch Kains Blut ebenso sei wie durch Azazels. Ein Blick in Sams Augen verriet ihm, dass dieser es längst wusste. Dass ihm auch die Konsequenzen vertraut waren. Und Castiel spürte einen neuen, einen anderen Schmerz, den er nicht erwartet hatte.

Es war nicht richtig, den einen Freund zu verlieren, um dadurch einen anderen zurückzugewinnen. Oder doch? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Die Entscheidung lag nicht an ihm. Sam musste sie treffen. Und wie Sam sich entscheiden würde, das hatte immer schon festgestanden.

Sam

Sie fuhren lange. Der Motor des Impalas lief ruhig und ohne Widerstand, als wüsste er, dass sie sich keine Verzögerungen leisten konnten.

Die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage zeigte sich in der Art, wie Sam sich an das Steuer des Wagens klammerte, wie er immer wieder zusammenzuckte, auf Castiels Worte verspätet reagierte.

„Er ist allein", sagte Castiel, als sie die Hütte erreichten, deren Standort ihnen das Ritual gewiesen hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte seine überirdischen Sinne. Doch weder eine dämonische Präsenz, noch die Spur eines Hexenwerks konnte er wahrnehmen. Sam schulterte seine Waffe, brach als erster durch die Tür.

Kain saß an einem Tisch, die Hände darauf gefaltet. Sein Kopf war gebeugt, seine Haltung sprach von Jahrtausender alter Müdigkeit.

Kaum sah er auf, als Sam vor ihm stand. „Der Bruder?", fragte er und Sam nickte langsam. Kain löste seine Hände voneinander, lehnte sich zurück. „Dean versprach mir etwas", sagte er dann. „Bist du gekommen, um sein Versprechen einzulösen?"

Sam wechselte einen Blick mit Castiel, doch der wirkte ebenfalls verwirrt.

„Also nicht", seufzte Kain. „Aber warum bist du dann hier?"

Sam räusperte sich. „Ich werde Dean erlösen. Dazu brauche ich dich."

Kain blinzelte, lachte dann auf. „Ihn erlösen? Das ist unmöglich. Er trägt das Mal." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und er wollte es, daran gab es keinen Zweifel."

„Es gibt einen Weg." Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, sah sich kurz um, bemerkte Castiel, der vorsichtig näher trat.

„Den gibt es nicht", widersprach Kain, runzelte die Stirn. „Es sei denn …?" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Blick wurde hart.

„Natürlich", murmelte er. „Sam Winchester. Aber du hast nicht wirklich vor, mein Blut zu trinken? Du willst nicht wirklich die Seele deines Bruders retten, indem du das Mal übernimmst. Dass du somit bis in alle Ewigkeit in der Hölle gefangen wärst, süchtig nach Dämonenblut, ohne eine Möglichkeit, Dean je wiederzusehen, ist dir doch klar? Du wärst verdammt, weitaus schlimmer als dein Bruder. Es war seine Entscheidung. Und er kennt nicht den Schmerz der Sucht, die du kennst."

Sam atmete aus. „So wie ich das sehe, finde ich dort unten ausreichend Stoff." Er spürte, wie Castiel in seinem Rücken erstarrte, und fast wäre es komisch, zuzusehen, wie den Engel eine Vorstellung wie diese überraschte. Und das nach allem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Du lässt nicht mit dir reden", stellte Kain fest, lächelte halb. „Und dein himmlischer Freund hier verschweigt zu viel. Hat er dir gesagt, was es bedeutet, deinen Bruder zu befreien? Hat er dir mitgeteilt, dass Dean kämpfen wird? Dass es keine Dankbarkeit gibt, keine Gerechtigkeit, dort wo du hingehst? Hat er dir gesagt, dass du ihn töten musst, dass du warten wirst, ihn halten, bis das Mal seinen Besitzer wechselt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub es mir, als jemand, der seinen Bruder mordete, weiß ich, dass du es nicht erträgst, seinen sterbenden Körper im Arm zu spüren, dabei zuzusehen, wie er seinen letzten Atemzug macht."

„Dean ist bereits tot." Die Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner Worte wurde Sam jetzt erst bewusst, trug mit dem Bild, das Kain ihm gezeichnet hatte, dazu bei, ihn tiefer in den Abgrund zu stürzen.

„Nicht so wie du denkst", sagte Kain und sein Lächeln war hässlich. „Ich will dich nur warnen. Dein Bruder wird seine Entscheidung vielleicht – wahrscheinlich eines Tages bereuen. Doch bei Weitem nicht so, wie du sie von der ersten Sekunde an bereuen wirst. Ich kenne Crowley, er präsentierte mir seinen Ritter, wer ihm den wegnimmt, wird keine Dankbarkeit ernten."

„Sam." Er spürte Castiels Hand an seinem Arm, schüttelte sie ab.

„Ich muss es versuchen", sagte er.

„Und verflucht sein? Ein Ritter der Hölle? Nach allem, was du getan hast, um dich von deinem Schicksal zu befreien?" Kain wirkte nun tatsächlich neugierig.

Sam war darüber hinaus zu zweifeln, zu zögern. Im Angesicht eines Mannes, der seinen eigenen Bruder getötet hatte, erkannte er die Wahrheit, ahnte einen Kreislauf, erkannte seinen Weg.

„Ich werde jetzt damit beginnen", antwortete er und zu seiner Überraschung spürte er ein fremdes, ein neues Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte.

Ohne, dass er den Grund nachvollziehen konnte, war sein Entschluss, der letzte der Würfel gefallen und er fühlte einen Moment der Freiheit mit der Erkenntnis, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Dass er sein Ziel, das erste Ziel erreicht hatte. Und dass es sich um den richtigen Weg handelte. Er ahnte Castiel in seinem Rücken und selbst wenn er noch gezweifelt hätte, wäre jede Frage mit dem Wissen verschwunden, dass er Dean für den Engel zurückbringen musste.

Es war Castiel, der Dean brauchte. Und Dean brauchte fraglos Castiel. Wäre der an seiner Seite gewesen und nicht Sam, dann wäre Dean noch am Leben. Es war alles seine Schuld und Sam war bereit, mehr als bereit, dafür zu bezahlen.

"Ich kann es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen", sagte Kain und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Und ich bin auch ein Bruder. Wenn dich jemand verstehen sollte, dann der, dessen Leben ebenso wenig in seiner eigenen Hand lag, wie deines sich in deiner befindet. Aber mir war von Anfang an klar, wohin es mich führte. Deshalb begreife ich Dean. Aber du hast, solange ich von dir gehört habe, gegen das Böse angekämpft, vor allem gegen das in dir." Er lächelte.

"Mit mehr oder auch weniger Erfolg. Nichtsdestotrotz will mir nicht in den Kopf, dass du das Erreichte aufgeben willst. Hieß es nicht gar, dass der Himmel dir einmal zum Greifen nah war? Dass der Tod selbst dir den Weg wies?"

"Er ist weiter weg denn je", antwortete Sam und erwiderte das Lächeln. "Und es ist gut so, es sollte nie anders sein. Ich bin der mit dem Dämonenblut, die Hülle Luzifers. Dean gehört zu den Wahrhaftigen, den Aufrechten, das ist die einzige Wahrheit."

Kain atmete aus, nickte, legte den Kopf zur Seite, öffnete seinen Hemdkragen, offenbarte eine pulsierende Blutader. "Ich bin stärker als jeder andere, von dem du getrunken hast", sagte er. "Dein Körper wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen."

Castiels Finger umschlossen Sams Handgelenk. "Tu es nicht", flüsterte der Engel. "Niemand zwingt dich. Der Preis ist zu hoch." Dessen Finger bebten unmerklich und Sam drehte nur kurz den Kopf, schenkte Castiel ein Lächeln. "Er ist zu niedrig", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Seine ineinander verkrampften Finger lösten sich und er begann damit Stein für Stein den Wall abzutragen, den er zwischen sich und dem unstillbaren Hunger errichtet hatte. Vor langer Zeit, vor mehr als hundert Jahren. Zu oft war dieser zerbröckelt, zu oft hatte allein im Käfig Luzifer ihn gezwungen einen weiteren Entzug zu erdulden, hatte seine Qualen intensiviert, ihm den Spiegel vorgehalten, ihn mit dem ohnmächtigen Verlangen nach Erfüllung, nach dem Blut, das unerreichbar war, gefoltert. Doch letztendlich, nachdem er wieder und wieder auseinandergenommen und wieder zusammengesetzt worden war, hatte er gelernt, das Verlangen wegzusperren. Es an einen Ort zu schieben, der immer präsent blieb, doch den er kontrollieren konnte. Gut genug kontrollierte, um sich sicher zu sein, dass Dean nichts davon ahnte, wie schwer es manchmal sein konnte, den Wall aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Sam", flüsterte Castiel erneut, doch Sam hörte nicht zu. Er ließ es zu, dass seine Sinne von dem Geruch überflutet wurden, den Kains Blut ihm entgegen schleuderte. Er hörte es in dessen Adern rauschen, schmeckte es auf seiner Zunge, und der Geschmack sprengte den Wall.

"Wirst du mich töten?", fragte Kain und es klang hoffnungsvoll, jedoch zu leise gegen Sams wilden Herzschlag, gegen das Verlangen, das nun in seinen Ohren rauschte. Kains Fragen, alles was der wollte, plante, war bedeutungslos, als Sam der Gier erlaubte, ihn vorwärts zu schleudern, seine Finger zwang, sich in Kains Schultern zu graben, seine Zähne sich in dessen Hals senkten.

Der erste Tropfen war Nirwana und für diesen einen Moment glaubte Sam, dass er es war, der nun starb. Doch dann rann die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab, weckte jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers aus zu lange andauerndem Schlaf, entzündete die Enden seiner Nervenstränge, ließ diese vibrieren, setzte seinen Körper, seinen Geist, seine Seele in Flammen. Er heilte, spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Alles, was Luzifer ihm angetan hatte, verblasste. Seine empfindliche, ramponierte Seele atmete auf, erhielt sie doch Nahrung, erhielt Gewissheit und eine verdrehte Art von Frieden, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Eine Stimme in ihm flüsterte, dass er hierfür geschaffen war, dass er endlich seine Bestimmung, den Grund, die Essenz seines Daseins akzeptierte.

Er trank und die kostbare, köstliche Flüssigkeit rann seinen Hals hinab, benetzte Rezeptoren, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existieren, erfüllte ihn mit einer Kraft, mit einer Stärke, die ihm unbekannt war. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sprühten Blitze in der Finsternis, weckten den Teil von ihm, der seit Jahren, seit Jahrzehnten und länger unterdrückt worden, verstummt war, geschlafen hatte, und er wusste nun nicht mehr, warum er so erpicht darauf gewesen war, diesen in Vergessenheit ruhen zu lassen.

Der Körper, den er hielt, erschlaffte, besaß keine Bedeutung. Er brauchte mehr, immer mehr, wollte alles. Bis eine Stimme zu ihm durchdrang. Leise und doch eindringlich.

"Sam", mahnte Castiel. "Es reicht. Das ist genug."

Sein wild schlagendes Herz blieb für einen Moment, eine Schrecksekunde lang stehen, und dann riss er sich los, taumelte rückwärts, stolperte, fiel zu Boden, den Blick auf Kain gerichtet, der ein Tuch gegen seinen Hals presste, der von der Seite auf ihn herabsah, grinste.

"Vergiss den Engel", sagte er zu Sam und löste das Tuch von der Haut, offenbarte die Wunde, aus der das Blut strömte. "Du willst es doch. Mach ein Ende, ich bin dieser Welt so müde." Er schloss die Augen und Sam nahm die wächserne Blässe seines Gesichtes wahr, den überwältigenden Duft des Blutes, und er kroch auf allen Vieren rückwärts, weg von der Quelle der Sünde, der Versuchung, des Bösen. Er fiel zur Seite und wieder war es Castiel, der ihn hielt, als er sich erbrach, als das Blut Kains den Boden tränkte.

"Was habe ich getan?", flüsterte Sam, als Castiel ihn stützte, ihm auf die Füße half.

"Den ersten Schritt", antwortete Castiel und er klang traurig.

Dean

Der Grund unter ihm bebte, obwohl Dean wusste, dass er fest blieb. Schwarze Wände kamen näher und obwohl keine Notwendigkeit für ihn bestand zu atmen, glaubte er zu ersticken. Ein dumpfer Donner grollte und das Geräusch wollte nicht enden. Im Gegenteil, es wurde lauter.

Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, zitterte. Das Schwert in seinem Rücken schmiegte sich schwer, fast ängstlich an seine Haut.

Crowley sah ihn an. "Ich spüre es auch", erklärte er dann, und strich seinen schwarzen Mantel gerade. "Es geht etwas vor, eine Erschütterung." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Scheint mir ein neues Ungleichgewicht, eine Prophezeiung, die zur Perversion getrieben wird."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. "Manchmal wiegt die Verantwortung schwer." Während er seinen Blick vom Mantel löste und auf Dean richtete, seufzte er. "Kümmere dich darum."

"Ich?" Dean wusste nicht, warum ihn der Gedanke befremdete. Er drängte den Lärm gewaltsam zurück, zwang seine Beine ihr Gleichgewicht zu behalten. "Ich führe deine Heerscharen an. Ich töte und wüte, meine Schreckensherrschaft wächst mit jeder Sekunde." Automatisch griff er nach seinem Schwert. "Ungleichgewicht ist kaum mein Metier, ich bin ein Krieger."

"Und der beste." Crowley lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. "Vergiss nicht, wer dein Herr ist, Dean. Das hier geht dich ebenso an wie mich. Vielleicht noch mehr."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", wehrte sich Dean und es war ihm, als zöge sich das Schwert in seinem Rücken zusammen. „Gib mir einen Job und ich erledige ihn. Aber komm mir nicht mit metaphysischem Schwachsinn."

Crowley kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Du hast einen Job. Halte deinen Bruder auf. Er spielt mit Mächten, die ihn zerquetschen."

„Sprich nicht von Sam." Dean brachte die Worte kaum heraus. Nicht an Sam zu denken war zu einer Überlebenshaltung geworden, zu einer, der einzigen Möglichkeit zu existieren. Er konnte diese, seine Sicherheit nicht aufgeben, nur weil Crowley mit einem einzigen Jäger nicht klar kam.

„Du solltest längst darüber hinweg sein." Crowley beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Nach allem, was ich dir gewährt, geschenkt habe, klammerst du dich immer noch an einen schwachen Versager?" Er rümpfte die Nase. „Zeig mir ein für alle Mal, dass du bereit bist, dieses Ärgernis loszuwerden." Er schloss die Augen. Dean sah zu wie die Augäpfel unter den Lidern hektisch von seiner Seite zur anderen wanderten, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete.

„Ich nehme mir den Engel vor", sagte Crowley. „Der ist schon lange fällig." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand, ließ Dean zurück.

Der straffte die Schultern, den Rücken, drängte Schwäche in seinem Körper, die Erinnerung an das, an den, der er einst gewesen war, zurück und folgte der Spur, die Crowley zurückgelassen hatte.

Er spürte Sam, noch bevor er ihm nahe war. Die Nacht umschloss sie.

Sam lag auf dem Boden, die Hände in der Erde vergraben, inmitten einer Lichtung. Die einzige Helligkeit drang aus den verschrammten Fenstern einer Hütte in deren Mitte. Dean erkannte Crowley darin und Cas. Doch dann hob Sam seinen Kopf und die Bewegung zog Deans Aufmerksamkeit an und hielt sie fest. Er starrte Sam an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er, obwohl er längst Bescheid wusste. Obwohl ein Blick auf dessen blutverschmierte Lippen, auf das Rot, das an seinen Zähnen klebte, Klarheit brachte, Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche befördert hatte, von denen er nichts mehr wissen wollte, nie mehr.

Sam grinste. In seinen Augen glomm ein Feuer, das Dean seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er sah ungezügelte Wut, den Hass, die Verbindung zu Luzifer, die er längst getrennt geglaubt.

„Wer war das?", zischte Dean und fühlte seinerseits ohnmächtige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Nicht den befreienden Zorn, nicht den Wunsch zu töten, den das Schwert und das Mal in ihm weckten, sondern eine uralte, beinahe vergessene Emotion, ein Gefühl, das mit nichts anderem verknüpft war als mit dem Wissen, dass Sam in Gefahr schwebte, dass Sam sich in einer Lage befand, vor der Dean ihn nicht hatte beschützen können. Obwohl es seine Pflicht war, seine Aufgabe, das Einzige, was zählte.

„Kain", antwortete Sam und seine Augen funkelten. Er beobachtete Dean, bevor er langsam auf die Füße kam.

„Ich bringe ihn um", sagte Dean und Sams Nasenflügel blähten sich auf.

„Darauf wartet er nur", flüsterte Sam, bevor das blutige Lächeln in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte.

Dean griff nach seinem Schwert, stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass seine Augen sich pechschwarz verfärbten.

„Wo ist er?", grollte er und Sams Lächeln wurde schief.

„Gleich hier", antwortete er dennoch. „Ich hätte ihn leergesaugt, wäre Castiel nicht gewesen."

Er verzog die Lippen. „Crowley war nicht erfreut, weshalb ich wohl hier draußen gelandet bin." Er bückte sich, um Erde von seinen Knien zu entfernen. Doch bevor er sich wieder erheben konnte, packte Dean ihn am Kragen und beförderte sie beide gemeinsam in das Innere der Hütte.

Kain saß immer noch am Tisch, den Stuhl zurückgeschoben und gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er presste das Tuch gegen den Hals, grinste.

Dean ließ Sam los. Das Mal leuchtete, brannte auf seinem Arm und Kains Blick blieb daran hängen.

„Mistkerl", stieß Dean hervor. „Sam hatte nichts damit zu tun."

Kain hob die Augenbrauen. „Das sieht er wohl anders."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde befand sich Dean vor Kain, zerrte ihn vom Stuhl, hielt das Schwert gegen die Bisswunde.

„Es ging ihm gut", sagte Dean und erkannte erst in diesem Augenblick in seinem gesamten Ausmaße, was mit Kain geschehen war, und welche Folgen Sam erwarteten. Er erkannte wie falsch er gelegen hatte, welcher Irrtum seine selbstverständliche Annahme gewesen war, dass der seit Luzifer geheilt und frei von Dämonenblut bliebe.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass dich das interessiert." Kain lächelte zufrieden. „Sollte das Mal dich nicht gegen deine Vergangenheit, deine Geschichte, gegen unnötige Sentimentalitäten immun machen? Wie kommt es, dass du noch einen Gedanken an deinen Bruder verschwendest?"

Er wirkte fast neugierig, doch Dean ignorierte die Fragen des Dämons mit wachsender Lust. Das Schwert bebte in seiner Hand, zurückgekehrt zu alter Stärke, pulsierend mit dem Verlangen zu töten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Crowley, ahnte ihn mehr, als dass er ihn sah, erblickte den Dolch, um den der mit Castiel rang. Die Hütte schwankte. Horden von Dämonen, seine eigenen Heerscharen wüteten gegen die Wände und konnten doch nicht eindringen. Dean spürte den Schutz, den die Hütte bot, lachte über die Fehlerhaftigkeit desselben, über die Leichtigkeit mit der stärkere Dämonen wie er und Crowley die Barrieren überwanden. Kain musste das wissen. Er sah in dessen Augen, fand die Bestätigung. Der Wunsch des Dämons klang in seinen Ohren nach und er nahm das Schwert von seinem Hals, zog es zurück, bevor er mit einem Schlag Kains Kopf von seinem Hals trennte.

Dessen Seufzen hallte von den Wänden wider und die Erschütterung, die er nun unter seinen Füßen spürte, war echt. Er bebte mit der Erde und mit dem Pulsieren des Schwertes in seiner Hand, das triumphierend aufschrie, das Blut vergoss und trank und doch nie gesättigt wurde. Seine Hand verschmolz mit dem Griff und er verschmolz mit der Kraft, die jeder neue Tod in ihm erweckte, sog die in sich auf, genoss die Dunkelheit, die ihn verschlang.

Bis der Prozess unterbrochen wurde, die Erschütterung unter ihm sich in Wellen verwandelte. Er schwankte und spürte eine Hand auf seiner, eine weitere, die den Griff des Schwertes fasste. Er schrie auf, glaubte nicht, fasste nicht, was er sah, was er fühlte.

Sam war plötzlich bei ihm, neben ihm, hatte sich die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe befunden, ihn beobachtet, abgewartet. Die Lippen rot von Blut, die Muskeln brennend vor geraubter, verschlungener, dämonischer Kraft, hatte er auf diesen Moment gelauert.

Sam entwand ihm das Schwert als sei es ein Kinderspiel, und ohne Dean anzusehen, drehte er es um und rammte die hässliche Waffe in Deans Eingeweide. Sein Schrei wurde zu einem Gurgeln, als eigenes, schwarzes, verseuchtes Blut aus seinem Mund quoll, als Metatrons süffisantes Lächeln vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Was geschah mit ihm? Dean wollte Sams Namen rufen, doch jeder Laut erstickte. Sams Augen glühten. Scheußliches, giftiges Gelb leuchtete in ihnen auf, während Sam das Schwert in seinem Bauch drehte und damit gänzlich durchbohrte.

Dean dachte daran, was einen Ritter tötete, dachte an Sam, an Sams Zukunft, an dessen Absicht. Er sah Sam hinter dem Schleier aus Schmerz und Tod. Das Schwert steckte tief in seinem Inneren und Sam ließ es los. Doch nur, um Deans Arm zu packen, um den zu sich zu drehen, um seinen Körper gegen Deans zu pressen, seine Zähne in dessen Haut zu schlagen. Er trank sein Blut, Dean fühlte den Sog in der offenen Wunde, spürte die Kraft, die schwand.

„Sammy", röchelte er, doch der hielt nicht inne. Im Gegenteil, er zog Dean näher an sich, hielt ihn fest, saugte den Dämon aus ihm. Sein Arm umklammerte Deans und das Mal bewegte sich. Es kroch auf Sam zu, brannte eine Spur in Deans Haut und er glaubte, nie wieder damit aufzuhören, den Schrei auszustoßen, der seit Jahren gegen den Himmel wütete.

Er starb. Dean wusste es. Das Mal verließ ihn und damit die Kraft. Das Schwert hatte seinen Besitzer gewechselt.

Seine Sicht verengte sich. Er wünschte sich, Sam noch einmal zu sehen, ihn zu fragen, warum er sie beide verdammt hatte. Castiel zu fragen, warum er es zuließ, dass sein Bruder nun zusammen mit ihm im Fegefeuer endete.

Doch als Schwärze ihn umfing, erlaubte sie ihm keinen weiteren Gedanken, keine Bewegung, keine Gnade. Das Ende war still und trostlos, es enthielt keine Hoffnung, keinen Sinn, offenbarte weder Grund noch Ursache.

Sam

Ein Teil von ihm, ein schwacher, machtloser, verachtenswerter Teil in seinem Inneren konnte nicht fassen, was er tat, konnte nicht begreifen, dass sein Mund, seine Kehle sich mit Deans Blut füllte. Seine Seele protestierte, doch sein Körper war stärker, sein Verlangen brennend und endlos. Er spürte wie das falsche Leben, wie die dämonische Existenz seines Bruders aus ihm sickerte. Er fühlte das Schwert, das in den Eingeweiden seines ehemaligen Besitzers vibrierte, als riefe es nach ihm, als sehnte es sich danach, dass Sam es hielte. Doch in dessen Armen lag Dean und für niemand anderen existierte Raum. Dean erfüllte seine Sinne, seinen Mund, sein Wesen, und eine unsichtbare Ahnung in ihm verriet, dass so seine Bestimmung aussah. Er konnte sie nicht greifen, sie löste sich im Nebel auf, doch nach dem Verlust, dem Schmerz der vergangenen Tage, fühlte es sich, wie die Erfüllung eines Traumes an, Dean zu halten. Das Mal pochte auf seiner Haut und Sam schmeckte Deans Blut, vermischt mit seinen Tränen.

„Winchesters", hörte er Crowleys Stimme, den verächtlichen Ton darin, vernahm einen übertriebenen, verärgerten Seufzer. „Nun gut. Ich brauche einen Ritter. Das Mindeste, was du nun tun kannst, Sam, ist den Schaden zu minimieren." Und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er durch den roten Schleier die zusammengesackte Gestalt des Engels zu Crowleys Füßen, sah den Abdruck schwarzer Flügel, zusammengeknickt, gebrochen, gegen die Wände gepresst.

Castiel

Der Himmel war wieder offen. Castiel erkannte es mit Staunen, und nicht nur das. Hannah lächelte ihm zu, unterwies ihn in seiner neuen Aufgabe. „Du weißt, wie es ist", sagte sie zu ihm. „Nichts, kein Staubkorn, kein Element der Schöpfung vergeht, jedoch alles verändert sich. Was hast du geglaubt, das passiert, wenn Crowley gewinnt?"

Castiel schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Es ist so friedlich", sagte er, und sah sich um. Hannah lächelte. „Das ist der Kreislauf", erklärte sie. „Nach Phasen des unkontrollierten Chaos folgt die zur Regeneration notwendige Ruhe. Wir wissen nur nicht, wie lange sie diesmal andauert."

„Ich werde wirklich hier oben gebraucht?", fragte Castiel und Hannah nickte. „Wir verhandeln über deine Gnade. Du weißt wie langsam die Mühlen unserer Bürokratie mahlen."

Castiel schloss die Augen. „Ich muss mich erst um eine andere Sache kümmern."

Hannah nickte wieder. Ein Schatten flog über ihr Gesicht. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Doch erwarte nicht zu viel. Es ist – er ist verändert."

Castiel schwieg. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Doch als er Dean fand, erschütterte ihn der Anblick dennoch, erinnerte ihn nur für einen Augenblick an den Sams nach Deans Tod.

Gerade Dean, der die Gesellschaft brauchte, hatte einen Ort der Einsamkeit gewählt, eine leere Ödnis, in der er gefangen blieb, in der er ziellos ausharrte, mit teilnahmslosen Augen dabei zusah, wie die Ewigkeit verrann.

„Zeigst du auf diese Weise deine Dankbarkeit für die Barmherzigkeit, die dir erwiesen wurde?", fragte Castiel.

Dean sah zu ihm auf, die Füße überkreuzt, dieselbe Leere in seinem Blick. „Das war keine Barmherzigkeit", antwortete er dumpf. „Das war Sam. Es war sein Wahnsinn, der mich hierher katapultiert hat. Ohne, dass ich ihn darum gebeten habe, ohne dass ich es wollte."

Castiel rieb seine Stirn. „Denkst du nicht, er hat es für dich getan?"

Kein Leben sprühte in Deans Augen, als er den Kopf wieder senkte. „Ich wusste nie, was in seinem Riesenschädel vorging. Woher sollte ich auch? Soweit ich weiß, ist er wieder auf Dämonenblut. Er wollte die Macht, das Kainsmal, seinen Thron in der Hölle."

Er verzog den Mund und Castiel sah in ihn hinein, als bestünde er aus Glas. Der Dämon war fort, doch die Erinnerung bestehen geblieben. Deans Mund war schmal, seine Lippen zusammengepresst. Tiefe Falten zogen sich zwischen Nase und Mundwinkeln durch die fahle Haut. Seine Augen wirkten stumpf.

Dean log. Castiel ahnte es, so wie er ahnte, dass er tief in sich um Sam trauerte, dass er immer noch einen Ausweg suchte, so unmöglich es auch sein mochte, einen solchen zu entdecken. Dean wusste es besser als zu glauben, dass Sam aus Egoismus gehandelt hatte.

Doch die Wahrheit schmerzte zu sehr, nur der Verdacht dieser einen Wahrheit machte ihn krank. Mehr noch, ließ ihn verhalten wütend erscheinen. Die Flucht in einen Zorn, der vor dem Schmerz, vor dem Verlust schützte.

Dean würde nie zugeben, dass er Sam vermisste, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht in diesem Zustand.

„Crowley wird ihm nicht verzeihen", sagte Castiel und registrierte das Flackern in Deans Blick, das Aufkommen und Absterben einer Panik, die zu groß, zu vernichtend war, um sich ihr zu stellen. Castiel schwieg. Es ergab keinen Sinn, Dean an seinen Befürchtungen teilhaben zu lassen. Der kannte die Hölle, kannte Crowley gut genug, um zu wissen, womit Sam sich konfrontiert sah.

Sam

„Es macht keine Freude mit dir." Crowley trocknete das Blut von seinen Händen, bevor er auf den geschundenen Körper herabsah. „Deine Seele ist zerbrochen, mühselig geflickt. Zu trüb, als dass sogar jemand wie ich, einen zweiten, oder überhaupt nur einen ersten Blick auf sie werfen möchte."

Crowley ließ das Tuch fallen, starrte an die Decke, betrachtete glänzenden, schwarzen Stein, die Muster, die der in der Finsternis zeichnete. Sam folgte seinem Blick, zu müde, zu stumpf, um seine Worte zu beachten.

„Sieh mich nicht an", zischte Crowley, und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Streckbank, auf die Knochen, die wieder zusammenwuchsen, das Blut, das trocknete, Muskeln und Sehnen, die ineinander griffen.

„Erster Ritter", fuhr er fort, die Stimme eisig. „Unzerstörbar, einzig durch das Mal, das du gestohlen hast." Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wäre ich Luzifer, könnte ich mit dir etwas anfangen. Aber für mich bist du nur eine weinerliche Hülle, ein schlechtes Imitat des einen aufrechten Mannes. Von Geburt an zu vergiftet, um eine Herausforderung darzustellen." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich begreife, dass es dich hierher zieht. Die Hölle, die Finsternis lockte dich seit jeher, so sehr du auch dagegen ankämpftest. Und du bist dazu fähig, meine Truppen zu leiten." Er schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich über ihn. „Aber das reicht mir nicht."

Sam erwiderte den Blick, ohne es zu bemerken. Seine Realität war verschwommen, Hölle und Käfig griffen ineinander. Er war gefangen, zurückversetzt in Zeiten endloser Folter, ungezählter Manipulationen. Und er zog diese Variante seines Albtraumes der anderen vor.

Denn ließ Crowley ihn gehen, dann übernahm das Schwert, befahl ihm zu töten, in einem Rausch aus Blutdurst zu versinken. Dass Sam seinen Befehlen folgte, spielte keine Rolle. Dass er Crowleys Gegner auslöschte und leertrank gehörte in den bodenlosen Fall, zu dem seine Existenz geworden war. Der sie vielleicht immer schon gewesen war. Er trug das Mal, und das Mal führte ihn, so wie es ihn beschützte. Es gönnte ihm keine Ruhe, keine Pause und konnte Sam einen Gedanken erfassen, dann beinhaltete der nicht mehr als die Frage, ob er tot oder lebendig war.

Crowley hielt Sams gerade erst geheilten Arme über seinen Kopf, leckte über den verkrusteten Rand, den getrocknetes Blut bildete.

„Weißt du, dass es hier war, wo Alastair deinen Bruder gebrochen hat?", fragte er leise. Sam reagierte nicht, zog sich tiefer in sein Inneres zurück.

„Ich mag diesen Ort", seufzte Crowley und spreizte seine Finger in Sam. „So viele Erinnerungen, so viel Geschichte. Ihr beide ahnt nicht, wie viele Legenden gerade hier unten um euch gesponnen werden." Er keuchte und Sam tauchte in den Sumpf aus Schmerz und Selbsthass, der ihn schützte. Crowleys Worte rannen über ihn hinweg, so wie die Qualen, die der verursachte, nicht mehr vermochten, als den dünnen Film, der ihn umhüllte, anzukratzen. Sie berührten, erreichten ihn nicht wirklich. Nicht so wie es Luzifer gelungen war, seine wunden Stellen aufzuspüren und zu durchbohren.

„Sam, Sammy", flüsterte Crowley und schob seinen kalten Schwanz in ihn, riss Wunden wieder auf, die sich gerade erst geschlossen hatten. Sam lag still, entfernt, weit weg von dem Mann, dem Jungen, der er einmal gewesen war. Niemals würde er diesen wieder erkennen, an ihn denken. Nicht, solange er nicht dazu gezwungen wurde.

„Dean mochte es, weißt du?", wisperte Crowley in sein Ohr und dessen Worte, dessen Bewegungen durchdrangen Sams Taubheit. Er zuckte zusammen und Crowley lachte, erkannte er doch nun den Weg, um Sams Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Hundert Jahre bedeuteten nichts, dachte Sam, während der Käfig verblasste. Während Crowley über ihn lachte. „Du dachtest, dass Kain und Abel Märchenfiguren seien", sagte er. „Dass all das Gerede über Vorherbestimmung bei dir und Dean seine Bedeutung verliert?"

Crowley hielt das Schwert und in Sams Handflächen juckte es mit dem Wunsch, seinen Griff wieder zu umfassen. Er kniete über Sam, durchschnitt die unsichtbaren Fesseln, mit denen er Sam verschnürt hatte.

„Es war so viel einfacher mit Dean", flüsterte er und ritzte einen Spalt über Sams Brust. „Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Aber mit dir?" Er schnitt tiefer. „Mit dir ist alles so schwermütig, so unnötig kompliziert." Er lächelte. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, was Kain dir erzählt hat? Dämonen lügen. Sie benötigen nicht einmal einen Grund. Denkst du tatsächlich, dass Kain damals seinen Bruder schützen wollte? Dass du Dean beschützt hast?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, neigte sich tiefer, drang in Sam ein. „Du hast ihm nur unnötig Leid zugefügt", wisperte er giftig. „Hast ihn herausgerissen aus der einzigen Zeit seines Lebens, in der er sich wohl gefühlt hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Sam wollte nicht antworten, doch die Worte fielen ohne sein Einverständnis von seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte, die Folter, die Erniedrigung oder die schlafwandlerische Sicherheit, mit der Crowley seine wunden Punkte durchstieß.

„Armer Sam." Dieser grinste auf ihn herunter. „Das wundersame an der Sache ist, dass ich dich immer noch erreiche. Man sollte meinen, nach all dem, was du hinter dir hast, nach den Zeiten der Besessenheit, der Gefangenschaft in deinem eigenen Körper, dem Fehlen der Seele, der Rückkehr derselben und dem ständigen Wissen um die Sünden, die du mit jedem deiner Atemzüge auf dich lädst, sollte es nicht mehr möglich sein, dich tiefer in die Verzweiflung zu drängen." Er lachte wieder. „Fast wünschte ich, dass Luzifer die Gelegenheit erhielte, meine Erfolge zu bewundern."

Das Schwert glitt neben Crowley zu Boden und dessen Finger bohrten sich in Sams Hüften, als er einen brutalen Rhythmus begann.

„Was denkst du, was Dean sagen würde, wenn er dich so sähe?", fragte Crowley, keuchte angestrengt. „Du weißt, dass er dich verflucht, dass er sich an deine Stelle wünscht. Dass er sich aus dem Abgrund, in den du ihn gestürzt hast, hinaus sehnt, dass er bei mir sein will. Du hast ihn ermordet, Sam, deinen Bruder!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich und Sam schloss die Augen, verschloss seine Ohren, und konnte doch das Bild Deans nicht aussperren. Dean, der lachte, der weinte, der ihn von sich stieß, der ein Schicksal erlitt, dass er nicht verdient hatte.

Sams Körper zuckte hilflos in Crowleys Griff und der lachte nun auch. Es klang hohl und fern.

„Ich weiß, was du willst", flüsterte Crowleys Stimme durch den Nebel. „Aber du bist schwach. Du bist ein Mensch. Den König der Hölle zu reizen, liegt nicht in deinem Interesse."

Sam spürte Crowleys Samen in sich, sein Inneres gefror, schrie, brüllte lautlos. Und dann sprangen seine Augen auf, gerade als Crowley stöhnend über ihm zusammensackte. Und mit ungewohnter Deutlichkeit sah er dessen Menschlichkeit, sah den Augenblick der Ekstase, dem Crowley sich ergab. In diesem Moment streckte er den Arm aus, zwang das Schwert in seine Hand, stieß gleichzeitig Crowley von sich. Dessen Ächzen bohrte sich in seine Ohren, ebenso wie die Macht des Dämons nach ihm griff, in der Absicht, ihn zu zerquetschen. Sam rollte zur Seite, der stechende Schmerz, der dort flüssige Lava über ihm ergoss, wo Crowley ihn eben noch besessen hatte, nahm ihm den Atem. Doch das Schwert schmiegte sich in seine Hand, flüsterte ihm die Botschaft zu, die er längst kannte, flüsterte ihm zu, dass dies der Moment war, den er nicht verschenken durfte.

Er fiel auf den Boden, landete auf seinen Knien, hörte das Rauschen der Schatten, die sich zu Crowleys Lakaien verdichteten, hörte Crowleys Wutschrei, dessen schrilles Kommando. Und er lächelte, wusste er doch, dass er schnell genug gewesen war. Dass er es geschafft hatte.

Und er lächelte immer noch, als er sich in das Schwert stürzte, als dessen Zähne sein Herz aufrissen, seinen Körper durchschnitten, als Kraft, Schmerz und Dämonenblut aus ihm strömten. Das Schwert sang und Sam spürte nicht mehr, wie sein Körper der Länge nach aufschlug.

Castiel

Castiel erkannte ihn als erster. Unmöglich eine Gestalt wie seine zu vergessen.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er hier ist", sagte Hannah, und stellte den Ordner zurück ins Regal. „Wir können nur rätseln, was dort unten geschieht." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wie dem auch sei, keiner von uns hat eine Ahnung, ob er bleiben wird. Oder welche Kraft ihn hier hält." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nie für den Himmel bestimmt."

„Aber er hat ihn verdient." Castiels Stimme klang fest. Hannah legte den Kopf schief. „Er hat die Apokalypse ausgelöst, seinen Bruder getötet, und das sind nur zwei seiner Sünden."

Castiel senkte den Blick. „Trotzdem", murmelte er. „Ich bin sicher, dass er hierher gehört."

Hannah seufzte. „Dann wirst du es sein, der ein Auge auf ihn hat. Und Castiel!"

Er sah wieder auf.

„Du bist dafür verantwortlich. Bedeutet er eine Gefahr, dann weißt du, was zu tun ist."

Castiel neigte den Kopf. Sie hätte ihm das nicht zu sagen brauchen, nicht bei dem Eindruck, den er erhielt. Der Besucher war harmlos, er hatte nie anderes beabsichtigt.

Castiel wandte sich ab, folgte dem Mann, ohne von ihm gesehen zu werden. Vielleicht handelte es sich um einen Fehler, um einen Irrtum, doch er hatte nicht vor, den Gedanken zu verfolgen.

Sam

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er an diesen Ort gelangt war. Wusste nicht, um welch einen Ort es sich handelte, was er hier sollte, oder wer er war. Das sollte ihn erschrecken, ihn zumindest irritieren. Doch im Grunde interessierte ihn keine dieser Fragen. Es war schwerer einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, wenn der Körper einem so wenig gehorchte wie der Verstand. Wenn der Boden nicht aufhörte, sich unter ihm zu verändern. Wenn er für einen Augenblick in trockene Wiesen starrte und im nächsten von peitschendem Wind über eine Sandfläche getrieben wurde. Nur dass er weitergehen musste, das wusste er. Immer weiter. Nicht stehenbleiben. Er lief fort, so viel verstand er. Und das fühlte sich vertraut an, fühlte sich an, als gehöre es zu ihm.

Er stand in einem Wald und die Bäume neigten sich tiefer, kamen auf ihn zu, drohten, ihn zu zerquetschen. Dann balancierte er an einem Abgrund, angetrieben von geflügelten Schatten, die ihn jagten. Doch drehte er sich um, war er alleine.

Er lief weiter, lief schneller und seine Verwirrung stieg. Er wusste, dass er diese Ort nicht kannte, dass nichts real war, doch ahnte ebenfalls, dass sich hier und auf der Flucht zu befinden dem vorzuziehen war, was ihm sein Verstand verheimlichte.

Er sah ihn von Weitem. Und als er sich sicher war, dass der ihn nicht bemerkte, blieb er zum ersten Mal, seitdem er sich erinnern konnte, stehen. Warum, konnte er nicht erklären. Etwas Vertrautes umgab den Fremden. Dessen Anblick weckte ein Gefühl in ihm, das er nicht erkannte, doch von dem er wusste, dass er es kennen sollte.

Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn, suchte nach Antwort, starrte den Fremden an, während seine Finger einen Zweig zerbrachen. Wieder und wieder bis dessen Teile zu seinen Füßen hinabfielen. Der Wind blieb kalt und die Welt grau um ihn. Wolken hingen tief und die Stille erdrückend. Kein Vogel war zu hören, kein Tier, keine Stimme.

Bis der Fremde aufsah. Bis dessen grüne Augen suchend über den Abhang wanderten, vorbei an ausgetrockneten, leblosen Silhouetten von Bäumen, an fahlem, blattlosem Gebüsch und an schroffem Gestein. Bis sie seine trafen und der Fremde aufsprang. Sein Gesicht war bleich, sein Stand unsicher. Doch sein Blick blieb auf ihn gerichtet. Volle Lippen öffneten sich, doch er hörte nichts, wich einen Schritt zurück, ließ den Rest seines Zweiges zu Boden fallen. Er drehte sich um und ging. Ihm fehlte die Kraft zu laufen, fehlte die Sicherheit, die ihm verriet, dass er weitergehen, weiter flüchten sollte. Etwas hielt ihn, etwas Unbekanntes, Erschreckendes und zugleich Fesselndes. Er schauderte, und dann trug der Wind die Stimme des Fremden durch die Luft.

„Sam", rief der. „Sammy!" Und er dachte an dunkle, kalte Augen, die sich wie Kohlen in sein Inneres brannten, an Blut und Schmerz, und er rannte.

Rannte weiter, rannte schneller. Stolperte, fiel, rappelte sich wieder auf. Etwas Schreckliches würde passieren, wenn der Fremde ihn einholte, er wusste es, fürchtete es mehr, als er glaubte, je zuvor etwas gefürchtet zu haben.

Es war, als sei die Hölle ihm auf den Fersen, als hallten die schrecklichen Rufe hinter ihm her, griffen nach ihm, riefen einen Namen, der fremd und furchterregend in seinen Ohren klang.

Er schrie auf, als kalte Arme ihn fingen, ihn zu Boden zogen. Er kämpfte mit einer Kraft, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie noch besaß, dass er sie noch in sich trug. Mit einer Panik, die ihn überwältigte, den Rest von dem, was auch immer er noch in sich erhalten hatte, was oder wie viel auch immer das auch sein sollte, in ihrem Rausch verschlang, wehrte er sich gegen den anderen. Erkannte mit vertrauter Erschöpfung, dass jener unermesslich stärker war als er selbst, dass er nie eine Chance besaß, und das Gefühl sollte ihn zwingen aufzugeben. Doch es gelang nicht, er besaß keine Kontrolle über seinen sich windenden, seinen sich in Krämpfen und unerklärten Schmerzen schüttelnden Körper. Und die Hände, die Arme, die ihn hielten atmeten Eiseskälte, atmeten Fremdartigkeit. Sie waren nicht menschlich, und das sollte ihn nicht derartig erschrecken.

"Sam!" Da war er wieder, dieser Name, den er nicht hören wollte, den er nicht ertrug, der zu schwer beladen war mit Lasten, die kein Mensch, kein Wesen von dieser Welt zu stemmen vermochte.

Die Panik flackerte erneut auf, denn dass die Arme, die ihn festhielten, ihn zu Boden zwangen, keinem menschlichen Wesen gehörten, wurde ihm nun klar. Und dass er, dieser Körper, in dem er sich befand, es gewohnt war, von nicht-menschlichen Wesen überwältigt zu werden, ebenfalls.

"Beruhige dich, Sam." Doch die Stimme klang nicht bedrohlich; ein Teil, der Teil von Sams Verstand, der noch funktionierte, ahnte es. Sein Körper zuckte, die Kraft rann aus ihm, versickerte im Boden, der unter ihm schwankte. Unter gesenkten Lidern, durch die Nebelwand brennender, tränender Augen hindurch sah er helle blaue Augen, die auf ihn herabsahen. Ohne Hass, ohne Drohung, ohne das Versprechen von Schmerz und Erniedrigung, die zu erwarten, sich in seine Existenz eingebrannt hatte.

Seine Kraft war fort und er lag reglos in diesen kühlen Armen, starrte in die Augen, die seinen Blick aufmerksam beantworteten, die klarer wurden, je länger in ihre Tiefen er sah.

"Ist das mein Name?", fragte er. "Sam?"

Der Mann nickte und es kam Sam vor, als bewegten sich dunkle Schatten hinter ihm, um ihn. Als rauschten unsichtbare Flügel, umhüllten sie beide, boten Schutz.

"Du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragte der Mann und Sam betrachtete den scharfen Kontrast zwischen heller Haut und schwarzen Locken.

"Nein", flüsterte er und dachte an Engel, an Frieden. Bis er die Schritte fühlte, die er beinahe vergessen hatte, die ihm gefolgt waren, die Stimme, die ihn bedrängte.

Er zuckte zusammen, sein kraftloser Körper wand sich auf Autopilot. Seine Finger gruben sich in hellen Stoff, klammerten sich an den Mantel. "Lass ihn nicht zu mir!" Er vermochte seine Stimme kaum zu hören, so rau war sie, so sehr schmerzten die Worte in seinem Hals.

Der Mann löste den Blick von ihm und Sam wusste, dass er den Fremden beobachtete, der sich näherte.

"Bitte!"

Er besaß nicht die Energie zu flehen, doch auch daraus ergab sich kein Unterschied. Der Mann würde nicht auf ihn hören. Niemand hörte auf ihn. Und er sollte sich wundern, wäre es je anders gewesen.

"Er weiß nichts mehr", sagte der Mann und seine Stimme war dunkel und sanft, sie besänftigte seine Panik, selbst als er erkannte, dass die Worte sich an den Fremden richteten.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte der und Sam schloss die Augen, krümmte sich zusammen. Die Stimme war ihm so vertraut, dass sie seinen Körper durchfuhr wie ein Speer. Er konnte, wollte sie nicht ertragen, wollte nicht ertragen, was sie in ihm auslöste.

"Es gibt vieles, was wir nicht verstehen", sagte der Mann, der ihn hielt. "Jeder von uns ist hier, ohne dass wir wissen warum. Mich eingeschlossen."

"Fang mir nicht von Vergebung und ähnlichem Schrott an, Cas", sagte der Fremde. "Wir alle wissen, wie es hier oben aussieht. So wie wir wissen, dass nichts für die Ewigkeit bestimmt ist."

"Das ist es doch, Dean", widersprach der Mann und Sam wusste nicht warum, doch seiner Kehle entrang sich ein heiseres Wimmern, als er den Namen vernahm. "Alles ist Ewigkeit und gleichzeitig bleibt nichts bestehen. Es geht um die Veränderung, um den Wandel. Vielleicht sind wir alle deshalb, vielleicht ist Sam deshalb hier."

"Hör mir auf mit dem Blödsinn."

Sam presste die Lider zusammen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, die Worte auszusperren. Denn die Sätze des Fremden, Deans, sogar auf die burschikose, abweisende Art, mit der er sie äußerte, enthielten mehr, enthielten Angst, Sorge. Hinter ihnen steckte keine Bedrohung, zumindest nicht, wenn Sam seiner schwachen, im Grunde nicht mehr vorhandenen Intuition traute. Und der Funke in ihm, der dafür zu brennen begann, ihm zu trauen, der ihm vertrauen wollte, fand Nahrung in der Dunkelheit, hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und in dem Halt, den Castiel ihm gewährte.

Er zitterte nicht mehr, lag still und der Boden, Castiel schwankten mit ihm. Doch die Bewegung schien weder Castiel noch den Fremden, noch Dean zu stören.

„Das hat Crowley ihm angetan", sagte Dean und der Funke wurde zu einem roten Blitz, verkohlte den Moment der Ruhe, den er geglaubt hatte zu spüren. Er krallte sich in Castiels Mantel, riss an ihm und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich von ihm zu befreien. Gefangen im Widerstreit, im Bedürfnis nach Flucht und dem gleichermaßen starken Wunsch sich in einer scheinbaren Sicherheit zu verbergen, zuckte sein Körper vor und zurück, traten und schlugen seine Gliedmaßen wie wild um sich, trafen das Wesen, das ihn hielt, trafen den Grund, die Luft und fanden doch kein Ziel.

„Sam", sagte Dean und er klang traurig, doch Sam wehrte sich nur heftiger, hörte sich selbst keuchen, hörte sich wimmern, ein jämmerliches Abbild eines menschlichen Wesens. Und wo hatte er diesen Begriff bereits gehört? Wer hatte ihn so benannt? Er versuchte fortzukommen, versuchte zu flüchten, doch Castiel war zu stark. Er presste Sams Beine mit den eigenen gegen den Boden, hielt seine Arme so mühelos, als bebte und krümmte Sams Körper sich nicht in seinem Griff. Eine Hand legte sich auf Sams Stirn und doch ließ die Umschlingung nicht nach, schnürte sich eher enger um ihn, als die kühlen Finger seine Haut massierten. Sams Wimmern verstummte. Es gelang der Kälte nicht, die Panik zu verdrängen, doch sie lähmte ihn, hielt ihn fest, stoppte das Zittern, stoppte die wilden Versuche, sich zu befreien.

„Dean ist für dich da", flüsterte Castiel. „Er hat auf dich gewartet. Er liebt dich. So ist es doch?"

Sam blinzelte. Seine Augen tränten, doch er sah grüne Augen, die sich auf ihn richteten, sah eine Gestalt, die sich zu ihm herab beugte.

„Cas!", sagte Dean und es sollte mahnend klingen, selbstsicher, vielleicht genervt. Und irgendwo in dem Wirrwarr seiner verstrickten Gedanken und Gefühle wusste Sam, dass es ein Schutz war, dass Dean sich selbst schützte.

„Ich weiß, dass er es tut", flüsterte Castiel und hob seinen Kopf. Obwohl sein Griff sich lockerte, blieb Sam liegen, tobten Panik und Schrecken nur noch in seinem Inneren, wurden aufgehalten durch die Kälte, mit der Castiel ihn umfangen hatte, in die er seine Angst einschloss.

„Das muss reichen", sagte Castiel und er klang traurig. „Du bleibst bei ihm, Dean. Ich muss gehen."

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen." Deans Schutzhülle bröckelte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schrecken. Sam brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen. Er kannte den Ausdruck, wusste auch wie selten es war, dass Dean den zeigte. Anstelle einer Antwort entschied sein Körper für ihn, indem der sich tiefer in Castiel zu vergraben suchte, indem neue Panik aufflammte. Nie und nimmer konnte, durfte Castiel ihn mit dem Fremden alleine lassen. Das war nicht gut, ging niemals gut aus. Es war, als wüsste er, dass Welten ineinander stürzten, wenn sie aufeinandertrafen, dass Universen explodierten, wenn sie zusammen blieben.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Sam", besänftigte ihn Castiel, und kalte Finger berührten ihn erneut an der Schläfe, sandten die Schlaffheit zurück in seine Glieder.

"Dean", sagte Castiel, löste sich trotz des stummen Protests von dem reglosen Körper, erhob sich über ihn. "Er ist dein Bruder. Du wirst über ihn wachen. Was euch verbindet, ist stärker als alles, was je zwischen euch stand."

"Castiel - du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst."

Deans Stimme war klein, schmal, klang wie die eines Vierjährigen. Und mit einem Mal glaubte Sam den kleinen Jungen zu sehen, der auf ihn herabsah. Ängstlich, erfüllt von Schrecken und Furcht, und dennoch entschlossen. Er öffnete die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte Dean. "Nicht hier - in dieser Endlosigkeit."

Castiel ging auf ihn zu, legte seine Hände auf Deans Arme, zog ihn näher an sich. "Ich kann in dich hineinsehen", sagte er. "Du bist mir vertrauter als mein eigenes Wesen mir ist. Und ich erkenne deine Liebe. Sie überwältigt alles. Sie zweifelt nicht und verlangt nicht. Glaube nur an sie."

"Cas ..." Sam sah, dass Dean Fragen hatte, dass er Castiel nicht gehen lassen wollte, dass er fürchtete, mit Sam alleine zu bleiben. Er blickte ihn an, unfähig die in ihm eingesperrte Angst zu zeigen, unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun, dem Fremden, seinem Bruder, ausgeliefert zu werden.

Castiel verließ sie, und Dean sank auf die Knie, stützte seine Hände in die bebende Erde, sah an Sam vorbei. "Da sind wir nun", sagte er leise und der Aufruhr in Sams Innerem kam zur Ruhe. Er starrte in Deans Augen, suchte nach einer Erinnerung, einem Bild, doch nicht einmal, als eine einzelne Träne aus dessen Wimpern fiel, begriff er, was geschehen war.

Castiel

Er ging, denn er wusste, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte. Es lag nicht in seiner Macht, auch nur einem von beiden zu helfen. Auch verstand er ebenso wenig wie Dean, was vorging.

Er kletterte auf eine Anhöhe, von dort weiter auf einen Berg, höher hinauf, bis er den nächsten Gipfel erreichte. Der Himmel hielt viele Aufgaben bereit. Die Unklarheit, die Veränderlichkeit seiner alleinigen Existenz bedurfte der Kontrolle seiner Spezies. Auch dafür waren sie geschaffen worden. Auch das gehörte zu ihren, jetzt zu seinen Pflichten.

Das Gebirge war ihm unbekannt, doch als Engel, dem der Weg zurück auf die Erde versperrt war, öffneten sich ihm unzählige neue Pfade. Wurden ihm neue Reisen aufgetragen, deren Verlauf und Ergebnis mit seiner Rückkehr in die Aufzeichnungen der Ewigkeit eingebrannt würden.

Diese war nur eine von vielen und er zögerte nicht, klärten seine Gedanken sich doch mit jedem Schritt.

Als der Gipfel weiß vor ihm aufragte, graue Wolken dem Fels seine Schärfe nahmen, da breitete er die Arme aus, neigte den Kopf.

"Vater", sagte er. "Es heißt, dass du fort bist, dass du uns vor langer Zeit verlassen hast. Aber dennoch wird immer wieder eines deiner Kinder nach dir rufen, wird hoffen, wird in Verzweiflung stürzen und sich abwenden oder aus dem Ruf seine Stärke ziehen und weitergehen.

Auch ich glaubte nicht mehr an deine Rückkehr. Aber gerade jetzt, in diesem Augenblick geht es nicht um Glauben, es geht nicht um die Menschheit, um Engel oder um mich." Er schloss die Augen. "Es geht um sie. Es geht um ihre Geschichte, um ihr Evangelium." Er wartete, spürte einen Windstoß.

"Haben sie nicht genug getan? Waren sie nicht lange genug Spielbälle in einem kosmischen Vergnügungspark? Nun sind sie beide zerbrochen, und schlimmer noch, sie sind getrennt. Die Kluft zwischen ihnen ist zu tief, als dass Menschen oder Engel sie überbrücken könnten. Deshalb frage ich: Warst du es, der Sam zu Dean schickte? Ist das ein weiteres Spiel? Und wenn ja, dann bitte ich um Gnade und um Frieden, für sie beide."

Der Windstoß wurde stärker, nahm ihm das Gleichgewicht und Castiel stürzte. Er breitete seine Flügel aus, ließ es zu, dass die ihn trugen, dass eine Gewalt, größer als die der Natur, ihn gegen Steinwände trieb, ihn durch zerklüftete Kreide stürzte, bis er hinter geschlossenen Lidern die Dunkelheit erkannte und sie begrüßte.

Gott hatte viele Gesichter. Ihn anzusehen, schmerzte. Castiel fragte sich, ob es Erzengeln gelang, ihn anzublicken, ohne Qualen zu empfinden.

Er wandte den Blick ab und der sank automatisch zu Boden.

Gott sprach nicht, und Castiel wusste, dass ein Engel seines Ranges, dass er, seine Stimme nicht ertragen konnte. Dennoch hörte vernahm er ihn, spürte seine Anwesenheit, spürte Verständnis, und ein wenig Ungeduld.

"Was macht dich sicher, dass gerade ihr Evangelium von Bedeutung ist? Du weißt, wie viele existieren, wie viele wahrhaftige Lehren der Mensch nie verstehen wird."

Castiel antwortete nicht und doch hatte Gott seine Gedanken vernommen, seinen Widerspruch. Es war seltsam, furchteinflößend und erhebend zugleich mit dem Sein des Vaters verbunden zu sein, ein Teil von ihm zu werden, wenn auch nur, um eine einzige Frage zu stellen.

"Was macht dich sicher, dass sie nicht genau dort sind, wo sie hingehören?"

Castiel schloss die Augen, spürte die Nähe des Vaters in seine Hülle eindringen, sein innerstes Wesen tränken.

"Dann wusstest du es", sagte er. "Dann war es dein Plan? Warum bist du so grausam?"

Gott schwieg und Castiel ahnte ein Lachen, das zu sehr einem Weinen ähnelte.

"Ich mische mich nicht ein", sagte Gott. "Das weißt du."

Castiel presste seine Lider zusammen, die Wärme, die ihn umgab, schaukelte ihn wie ein Kind.

"Warum antwortest du mir dann?", fragte er und spürte Hände, die ihn hielten, die ihn streichelten, ihn geborgen sein ließen.

"Weil ich auf deine Frage gewartet habe", sagte Gott. "Weil ich für die Suchenden da bin, ob sie es jemals erfahren oder nicht."

Castiel schmiegte sich an ihn. "Hilf ihnen."

"Sie helfen sich selbst", antwortete Gott.

„Sie werden wütend sein", murmelte Castiel in der Sicherheit der Umarmung. „Wenn sie erfahren, dass ihre Kämpfe, ihre Opfer keinen Unterschied bedeuten."

Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass Gott lachte.

„Ihre Opfer bedeuten einen Unterschied. Aber nicht jetzt. Und außerdem freue ich mich auf die Auseinandersetzung. Das wird eine angenehme Abwechslung von der Ewigkeit."

Sam

Der Boden war still unter ihm. Sam atmete. Er spürte seinen Körper, spürte Sonne auf der Haut, Wärme in seinem Nacken und die Nähe seines Bruders. Er öffnete die Augen und die Welt schwankte nicht mehr. Sie war fest, bildete sich um den einen Fixpunkt, der ihn ansah, dessen grüne Augen ihn beobachteten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Dean, und Sam streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Dean zögerte, nahm sie und als sich seine Finger um Sams schlossen, da schlugen Bilder über ihm zusammen, da kehrte das Wissen um Geschehenes, aber auch um Ungelöstes zu ihm zurück, drohten seinen Verstand zu sprengen. Er brach an Deans Schulter zusammen, ließ es zu, dass der ihn umfing, dass der ihn hielt, wie er es vom ersten Tag seines Lebens an getan hatte.

„Warum bin ich hier?", flüsterte er heiser.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Dean und presste seine Lippen in Sams Haar, auf seine Schläfe. „Vielleicht war es Gott. Vielleicht Liebe. Ich schätze, das war es, was Castiel sagen wollte."

„Liebe?", wiederholte Sam und hob den Blick, suchte Deans Haar, seine Haut, seinen Mund.

Dean lächelte, nicht heiter, nicht neckend, wie es einst seine Art gewesen war, sondern ernst.

„Wenn das der Himmel ist, dann geht es wohl um Liebe", sagte er nachdenklich. Und das Lächeln, das seine Lippen nun umspielte, war echt. „Denn wäre das nicht wahrhaftig himmlisch?"

Sam schloss die Augen, als Dean sich zu ihm herabbeugte, um ihn zu küssen, um allen Schmerz, alle Qual in Vergessenheit versinken zu lassen.

Ende


End file.
